The Next Hunt
by Hazel Card
Summary: Fanfic ini bisa dibilang adalah sekuel dari fanfic pertama Athor, The Real Reality Show. Tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Kali ini tentang balada Tim Tercekek-cekek dan kisah Sasuke yang mengejar Itachi. Just read ajalah...
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Hunt**

_Fanfic ini bisa dibilang adalah sekuel dari fanfic pertama Athor, The Real Reality Show. Tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Kali ini tentang balada Tim Tercekek-cekek dan kisah Sasuke yang mengejar Itachi. Ya udahlah kalo begitu. Langsung dibaca aja.._

_Oh, ya, disklemer dulu…_

_Dunia juga tau kalo Naruto tu miliknya Kishimoto. Halah!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alkisah, pada suatu hari, once upon a time, sesuai dengan sambungan dari ending The Real Reality Show…

Sasuke mengejar Tim Tercekek-cekek untuk memaksa mereka membantunya mencari Itachi sehingga ia bisa menemukan Itachi dengan gratis….*tarik nafas*

"Kenapa openingnya ribet banget?" protes Naruto.

"Biar lebih happening." Sahut Authornya ngaco

In short, atas keputusan sepihak dari Author, Sasuke pun tidak berhasil mengejar Tim Tercekek-cekek.

"Senangnya hatiku…turun panas demamku.." nyanyi Madara, Deida, dan kameramen kompak. Mereka kagak peduli soal imej mereka yang bakal jatuh. Pokoke mereka selamat dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Maka, Sasuke dan Naruto pun balik ke Konoha, sedangkan Tim Tercekek-cekek hilang di ujung cakrawala.

Tiba di gerbang Konoha, mereka pun disambut meriah dengan confetti dan kembang api.

Ya kagaklah!! Mana mungkin Konoha punya budget buat beli kembang api. APBN-nya aja defisit terus gara-gara dipake judi melulu sama hokagenya.

Sebagai gantinya, mereka disambut dengan sunyi-senyap oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Uchiha!!" seru Kotetsu sok antusias.

"Youkoso…" sambung Izumo lembut, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sebelum kamu masuk, kamu harus kami cek terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kotetsu.

Sasuke garuk-garuk kepala. "Cek apa? Cek uang? Cek kesehatan? Cekoslovakia?"

Kotetsu dan Izumo saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi _kayaknya-Uchiha-udah-sarap-coz-harus-menyerahkan-tubuhnya-sama-si-uzur –Orochimaru_.

"Cek Senjata." Ucap Izumo akhirnya. "Kami harus memastikan bahwa tak ada senjata dari luar yang kamu bawa masuk, kecuali kunai, gatana, shuriken, or apapun yang made in Konoha."

"Emang kenapa kalo gue bawa senjata dari luar?"

Kotetsu menyeringai. "Kamu harus bayar bea cukainya. Gyahaha!!!"

Sasuke swatdrops. Ia emang gak tau kalo Konoha udah sebegitu mlaratnya, sampe apapun jadi dikomersilkan.

"Ya udah. Cek aja cepet. Udah laper neh." Keluh Naruto yang sejak tadi didiemin.

Tanpa banyak komentar, kedua sekuriti itu pun melakukan segera melakuakn pemerikasaan ala pemeriksaan di bandara.

"You're clear." Kata Kotetsu sesaat kemudian.

Tepatnya _lima jam_ kemuadian.

"Hoaaahm….HAH?!" Sasuke geragapan. "Oh, udah selesai? Gue boleh pulang?"

Kedua sekuriti itu mengangguk.

"Okelah. Ayo, Naruto! Eh, Naruto??" Sasuke celingukan. "Heh, di mana temen gue satu itu?"

"Dia udah pulang sejak empat jam lima puluh tujuh menit yang lalu." Jawab Izumo dengan jelas dan rinci.

"Halah! Berarti dia nungguin gue cuma tiga menit doang?" Sasuke nginyem.

***

Menjelang sore, Sasuke baru bisa pergi menuju KOC (Konoha Office Centre) untuk melaporkan kedatangannya. Di sana ia dicegat oleh sekelompok ninja medis.

"Kepung dia!" perintah salah seorang ninja. "Jangan sampe kita ketularan penyakitnya! Cepat isolasi dia!!"

Singkat cerita, Sasuke pun diantar (baca:diseret) ke laboratorium. Di X-ray, CT-scan, tes fisiologis, sampe USG pun kudu dijalanin.

"Lebay banget seh." Sungut Sasuke.

"Ini buat mastiin kalo loe gak bawa bakteri, kuman, virus, dan sebagainya." Jawab salah satu ninja.

Smentara itu, ninja-ninja laennya gak peduli. Mereka sibuk ribut sendiri.

"Apa dia perlu diimunisasi lagi?"

"Gak usah. Anti tetanus aja."

"Tes darahnya gimana?"

"Ternyata dia emang masih darah Uchiha."

"Pemeriksaan virusnya gimana?"

"Ada pandemi dari Orochimaru seh. Tapi udah di-heal."

"Makanya, laen kali kalo download data itu hati-hati. Pilih yang legal dan aman. Jangan lupa, antivirusnya di-up date terus."

"????"

Ternyata ada Anbu yang nyasar ke ruang medikal, sodara-sodara.

***

Akhirnya setelah dinyatakan sehat oleh para ninja medis, Sasuke pun boleh meneruskan perjalanannya ke ruang Hokage. Tapi baru saja ia nutup pintu laboratorium, dua orang Anbu melarikannya ke sebuah ruangan yang berjudulkan Asylum.

Sseorang yang memakai furisode tampak duduk di tengah ruangan yang beralaskan tatami. Keliatannya tu orang lagi nge-chado seorang diri.

"Sit down, please." Kata si furisode.

Sasuke duduk. Hening.

Masih hening.

Tetap hening. Apaan seh?

"Ano…" Sasuke mencoba bicara. "Anda ini psikolog?"

"Bukan." Jawab si furisode tenang.

"Un….anda ini…shojo?"

Si furisode langsung menampar Sasuke dengan paperfan-nya, dengan sikap yang tetap anggun. "Shonen 100% dong."

Pipi Sasuke terasa nyut-nyutan. "Kok pake furisode?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Jadi, pada suatu hari—"

"Kagak jadi tanya, ding." Potong Sasuke. Soalnya instingnya berkata kalo suatu cerita diawali dengan 'pada suatu hari', jadinya pasti panjang banget.

"Saya ini hanyalah psikiater."

Sasuke gak komentar apa-apa. "Jadi, saya disini tuh disuruh ngapain sebenernya?"

Si furisode menyuguhkan secangkir teh hijau ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Enak." Ucap Sasuke begitu menyesap tehnya.

"Jelas enak. Wong itu teh botol dari kantin sebelah." Jawab si furisode cuek.

"…."

"Jadi saya mulai saja interviewnya. Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa anda lari dari Konoha dan mengikuti Orochimaru?"

"Sudah saya jawab di fanfic sebelumnya." Jawab Sasuke males.

Karena isi interview-nya sangat tidak bermutu, maka Author mutusin untuk tidak menuiskannya secara lengkap *_tangan_ _pegel mode on_*.

***

Akhirnya, menjelang tengah malam, barulah Sasuke bebas pulang ke rumah. Setiba di muka rumahnya, ia merinding sendiri. Soalnya rumahnya tampak gelap, berdebu, penuh daun kering dan sarang laba-laba. Jauh lebih serem daripada haunted-house di Goosebumps-nya RL Stine.

"Kenapa rumah gue jadi kayak rumah kosong begini?"

Ya iyalaaah!!! Kan udah bertahun-tahun loe tinggal, jelas aja si rumah minta cerai…eh, maksudnya, jelas aja rumahnya jadi kayak museum kosong.

Karena udah capek, terpaksa Sasuke rebahan di teras rumahnya.

Kenapa gak masuk aja?

Ternyata, sejenius-jeniusnya Sasuke, dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang punya sisi bego, di antaranya meninggalkan kunci rumah di kediamannya Orochimaru.

Tapi sebagai ninja melarat, dia udah biasa tidur di emperan toko, jadi cuma tidur di teras sih bukan masalah besar. Dalam hitungan ke tiga, ia sudah tidur. Lebih dalam, lebih jauh ke alam bawah sadar…

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tergeragap. "Maap, mbah… Saya cuma numpang!"

Seketika sebuah tonjokan maut mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kamsud loe, hah?!"

Setelah mengalami koma selama tiga detik, Sasuke pun tersadar.

"Naruto? Ngapain di sini?"

"Ngeliat keadaan loe. Ke rumah gue aja yok."

"Kenapa?"

"Pake nanya lagi. Rumah loe udah disita negara."

Sasuke shock. "Kok bisa??"

"Pake nanya lagi. Loe kan gak bayar pajak tahunan, pajak bulanan, dan pajak harian. Apa kata dunia???"

Sasuke cengok.

Lima menit kemudian, ia baru sadar setelah mendengar tepuk tangan penonton (baca: Naruto sendiri).

Akhirnya ia pun menuruti saran Naruto.

"Sori tadi gue tinggal. Abis gue laper banget." Kata Naruto.

"Ini yang bikin gue males balik." Gerutu Sasuke, gak peduli ma kata-kata Naruto. "Prosedurnya ribet banget. Diperiksa sekuriti lima jam, kudu check up ke dokter, konsultasi ma psikiater, arisan ma ibu-ibu.."

Hah? Yang terakhir gak usah diitung, sodara-sodara.

"Tapi baguslah kalo loe udah pulang. Demi mengejar loe, gue ampe tiga taon gak nonton sinetron en telenovela."

"Selama gue magang di tempat Orochimaru, gue juga gak sempat nonton tipi, tau! Klo pagi, si Kabuto nguasain tipi, nonton infotainment ma program musik, kalo siang gue latian, kalo malam gue tepar, gak sanggup nonton tipi."

Sungguh pembicaraan yang tidak bermutu.

***

**Tsutzuku**

* * *

_Yeah! Kelar juga chapter 1. Author sebenernya juga udah bikin chap 2, lho! I've been so long gak nulis humor, jadi fic ini rada-rada ancur gimana gitu. Maap kalo belum bikin ngakak. Jangan menyerah!! Tunggu chapter depan!!!_

_I wanna know your opinion, Readers._

_So, review!! _

_Anyway, chapter depan bakalan tentang nasib Tim Tercekek-cekek di markasnya. Buat yang gak tau siapa itu Tim Tercekek-cekek, disarankan cari fanfic Author yang judulnya The Real Reality Show *promo mode on*. Hehehe…..*ketawa gaje*_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Hunt**

_Yosh! Lanjut ke chapter 2! Apa, ya? Author lagi gak punya kata-kata pembuka. _

_Disclaimer: Author gak pernah ngeklaim Sasuke sebagai miliknya. Author kan anak baik… semua karakter ini miliknya Kishimoto-sensei. Tapi fic-nya tetep punya Author lah ya. _

_Sekian saja sambutan dari Author. Ya udah, bubar semua!!!_

_Readers : ?????_

_Author : Ah, maksud saya, silahkan dibaca. Hayo, baca..baca!! Saya mau nglanjutin ndonlod RH Plus dari yutub. Gyahahahaha……!!!!_

_Readers : *mundur ketakutan*_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sementara itu, tim Tercekek-cekek sudah kembali ke markas. Setelah menyerahkan hasil rekaman dan maksa minta gaji, mereka bertiga langsung melesat ke kantin terdekat.

"Mie ayam ma es teh!!!" tereak Madara.

"Kenapa loe pesen menu standarnya Author?" komentar Deida. "Pelayan!! Siomay ma es jeruk!!"

"Itu mah menunya Author juga." Protes Madara.

"Ah, banyak bacot kalian." Sambar si kameramen. "Waiter!! Bakso keju plus es cendol tape item!"

Si pelayan langsung menyahut dari pantry-nya yang berjarak 50 meter dari TKP. "Di sini kagak jualan yang kayak begituan!!"

Si kameramen yang udah ngidam bakso keju langsung nginyem.

"Ya udah. Mie bakso ma _aisu kohii_ aja." Putusnya.

"Itu mah menunya Author juga!!" tereak Madara dan Deida kompak.

Dan pertengkaran gaje yang gak penting pun dimulai.

Karena mereka bertiga adu bacot dengan suara stereo, tak heran kalo pengunjung laen pada ngelirik mereka dengan tatapan ilfil.

Akhirnya, lima belas menit kemudian, pelayan pun tampak berjalan dengan membawa piring bertumpuk-tumpuk di tangannya. Madara mulai ngerasa ada yang salah.

Sang pelayan pun akhirnya sampai di meja mereka. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, ia segera meletakkan piring-piring di atas meja.

Ketiga anggota Tim Tercekek-cekek itu saling lirik begitu ngeliat makanan di hadapan mereka. Rendang, gulai, dendeng balado, dan berbagai makanan laen yang jelas-jelas bukan menunya Author, mengingat makanan-makanan itu pedes semua.

"He?" mereka bertiga ngelirik si pelayan dengan ekspresi _ini-kan-bukan-pesanan-kami_.

"Pesanan anda bertiga tidak tersedia." Si pelayan menanggapi dengan suara yang mirip operator provider pulsa. "Mie bakso dan sebangsanya tu otoritas kafe sebelah."

"Hah? Terus di sini jualan apa?" tanya kameramen.

Si pelayan langsung nunjuk ke papan nama restoran yang bertuliskan MENTARI PAGI.

"What the heck with Mentari Pagi?" tanya Madara.

"Jangan-jangan…jangan-jangan ini…." Deida dan kameramen berpandangan. Tumben mereka kompak.

"Rumah makan Padang milik temannya Author?" desis kameramen.

"Yak!! Tepat sekali!!" si pelayan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Dan saya gak peduli kalian mau makan apa. Pokoke kalian udah masuk ke sini, jadi kalian otomatis harus makan semua makanan ini. Dan tentu saja kalian harus membayar. Gyahaha….!!!!"

Setelah itu, ia melesat pergi lagi, meninggalkan Tim Tercekek-cekek yang cengok dengan muka putih pucet.

Dengan muka gak rela, mereka bertiga pun makan.

"Enak sih enak, tapi ini ngabisin jatah uang makan selama seminggu." Ratap Deida.

"Pedes…" kameramen tampak menderita. Rupanya kemampuannya menahan rasa pedas masih di bawah levelnya Author.

"Gue belum pernah makan masakan Padang." Cuma Madara aja yang semangat. "Ini…makanan apa ini? Benar-benar langka…" Madara nunjuk satu piring.

Dengan segera Deida ma Kameramen ngejitak kepala Madara.

"ITU MAH DAUN SINGKONG REBUS DOANG!!" tereak mereka.

"Gue kan gak tau daun singkong tu apaan!" Madara bales ngejitak kedua rekannya. "Loe kagak tau kalo gue ini besarnya di mana?"

"Loe kan satu TK sama gue!" bentak Deida.

"Jangan boong loe! Emangnya loe pernah TK?"

"Halah. Dulu yang loe mintain makan siang tu kalo bukan gue siapa lagi?"

"Banyak dong. Budi, Danu, Michael, Hyun-ae, Pedrosa, Hatori, Paijo…"

"Hah? Ketahuan banget kalo loe tu gak modal!"

"WOI!! Ajak gue bertengkar juga dong!!" kameramen menggebrak meja, campuran antara esmosi ma kepedesan. "Mentang-mentang cuma gue yang manusia biasa dan bukan ninja, kalian malah mesra-mesraan berdua kayak gitu!!"

"Hah?" Madara dan Deida cengok.

"Kita tadi kan ngomongin daun singkong! Ngapain sampe Paijo segala??"

Pengunjung laen pun tambah ilfil sama mereka.

Tengah mereka asyik makan sembari saling teriak, ngejitak, nyambit, njegal, tackling, upper-cut, jab, serve, tendangan sudut, lemparan ke dalam, dan lain-lain, muncullah sesosok manusia (or something) yang mereka kenal.

"Oh, Pak Produser." Sapa Madara.

"Silahkan pesen pak." Deida malah sibuk dengan paru goreng di tangannya.

"Tu mejanya ada yang kosong, pak." Kameramen nunjuk meja yang berjarak 15,736 meter dari mereka.

_Dasar anak buah kurang ajar. Bosnya datang, bukannya suruh duduk kek, ditawarin makan kek… Ngeliatin aja pada males. _Batin sang produser.

Jelas aja mereka males. Soalnya setiap memandang wajah sang produser, mereka teringat dengan honor 3 taon yang belum juga dibayar-bayar.

"Saya ke sini bukan untuk minta ditraktir or minta makan." Ucap pak Produser.

"Oh, begitu. Kalo gitu silahkan duduk, pak." Balas Madara.

Sang produser pun duduk dengan muka gak enak.

"Jadi langsung aja. Saya sudah liat hasil rekaman kalian. Dan sepertinya kali ini ratingnya akan tinggi."

"Hontou ka?" ketiganya melongo.

"Masa ada orang yang suka sama acara ancur kayak gitu?" Madara gak percaya.

"Tapi ada satu masalah. Yaitu… HEH!! KALO BOS LAGI NGOMONG DENGERIN DULU NAPA!!" bentak sang produser emosi. Ternyata ketiga anak buahnya kembali sibuk dengan makan masing-masing.

"Abisnya, ini 'kan makanan yang cukup menguras duit dan air mata, Pak. Jadi harus dihayati." Deida ngeles.

"Ya udah." Sang produser menghela nafas, sok bijak. "Jadi begini, di bagian akhir rekaman tu sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kalian dikejar ma si target atau gimana..gitu."

"Ya, Pak. Emang ada orang aneh yang ngejar-ngejar kita." Jawab Kameramen sembari menenggak es moccalatte-nya.

Tunggu, ini kan restoran Padang?? Ah udahlah.

"Dan dia mau minta bantuan kita buat nyariin seseorang." Tambah Deida.

"TERUS KENAPA DITOLAK?!!!" bentak sang produser. Madara dan kedua rekannya langsung keselek saking kagetnya.

Sang produser berdiri. "Naluri saya sebagai produser mengatakan bahwa dia akan menaikkan rating kita."

"Kenapa?" tanya ketiganya seraya tetep meneruskan makan.

"Mainly because of his appearance." Jawab sang produser sok Inggris. "Basically because of his appearance."

"Appereance only." Gumam si kameramen.

"Kenapa rasanya kayak dialog di dorama apaaa gitu, ya?" bisik Deida. *_hayo, ada yang tau?_*

"Pokoke," sang produser menyambar. "Kalian harus menerima permintaan orang tersebut. Dia keren, pasti banyak penonton cewek yang suka. Apalagi para fujoshi. Ini bisa mendongkrak kepopuleran Tercekek-cekek. Demi rating kita. Demi duit saya..eh duit kita!!"

"Tapi—"

"Gak ada tapi-tapi. Keputusan produser bersifat mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Dan tidak diadakan surat-menyurat!" potong produser.

"Tapi—"

"Yuk dadah babay..!!!" sang produser langsung melesat pergi.

"Blah! Dasar mata duitan! Gak tau apa kalo kita sengsara." Gerutu Madara.

"Kalo bagi dia, duit mah segalanya." Komentar sang kameramen.

"Mana dendeng balado gue diambil lagi!" sungut Deida bete. "Ngambil kok ya yang paling mahal."

Ternyata saat melesat pergi tadi, sang produser juga menyambar dendeng balado di atas meja.

"Makanan gratis..!!" dari kejauhan, sang produser berseru girang.

Yah, Kakuzu memang tetaplah Kakuzu.

***

Keesokan harinya, ketiga rekan senasib sependeritaan itu pun menghadap sang produser alias Kakuzu. Mereka mau menyatakan resign dari dunia percekekan *_halah_*. Maksudnya, mereka mau mundur dari acara Tercekek-cekek.

"Kenapa kalian gak mau?" Kakuzu tetep sibuk ngitung duitnya.

Deida maju duluan. "Jadi ceritanya begini, pak. Kami kudu pulang kampung."

"Kenapa?" sekarang, Kakuzu mecah celengan dan ngitung recehan di dalamnya.

"Ano… Mommy saya di kampung tu protes. Dia gak suka anaknya ganti-ganti nama setelah jadi artis."

Kakuzu mendongak. Deida udah siap-siap ngadepin bosnya. Tapi ternyata Kakuzu cuma mau nyalain lampu biar bisa ngitung recehan lebih teliti.

"Ya gampanglah. Terserah kamu mau pake nama lengkap Deidara Hadiningrat Mangkubumi Prawiroutomo ato pake nama Dei-chan. Sak-sakmu." Tanggap Kakuzu sembari ngitung jumlah kartu ATM-nya.

Deida langsung ber-_what the_ ria.

Madara nggeser Deida, alias Deidara, alias Dei-chan. "Pak, saya juga harus pulang kampung."

"Emangnya ada apa?" Kakuzu meneruskan menghitung angka-angka di buku utangnya. Maklumlah, pekerjaan sampingannya emang jadi rentenir dan tukang kredit panci.

"Saya…saya mau nyari akta kelahiran saya. Saya pengen tau siap sebenarnya bapak saya. Apakah Madara ataukah Sasori…Ato jangan-jangan si Abadi itu.."

"Gak penting banget sih." Kakuzu nutup buku utangnya, lalu ganti ngitung koin-koin hasil ngamennya tadi siang.

_Ini Produser apa Mister Crab, seh?_ Batin ketiga anak buahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kakuzu mendongak dan menatap kameramen. "Lah, terus kamu? Ada masalah apa?"

"Saya mau pulang kampung, karena kedua presenter saya juga pulang kampung." Kameramen mengeluarkan alasannya yang paling gak jelas.

"Halah, itu seh gampang. Ntar tinggal nyari presenter laen."

Madara dan Deida saling berpandangan. "Berarti, kita boleh pulang kampung?"

"No problemo." Kakuzu ngitung kupon-kupon diskon. "Emangnya presenter cuma kalian doang?"

"YEAH!! FREEDOM!!! YES WE CAN!!!" Madara dan Deida tereak-tereak gak jelas. Tinggal si kameramen yang jiper.

"Sa..saya gimana?"

"Loe tetep di sini!" Kakuzu neliti brosur-brosur promo supermarket yang baru dibuka.

"Makanya cari alasan tu yang jenius dikit!" dengan kejam Deida ngehina si kameramen.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Madara tanpa perasaan.

"Ayo!!! Gyahaha!!!"

Sang kameramen pun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

***

Keesokan harinya, Kakuzu pun segera melancarkan niatnya.

Ia segera mendatangi calon presenter yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Adapun kriteria yang ditentukan olehnya itu adalah sebagaimana tercantum di bawah ini *_halah_*:

Mau bekerja keras

Mau dibayar murah

Makan dan uang saku bawa sendiri

Target pertamanya adalah temen deketnya sendiri, Hidan. Agar menghemat waktu dan tenaga Author, maka adegannya dipercepat saja.

"Jadi bla-bla-bla…" Kakuzu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Maap, gue gak bisa." Tolak Hidan dengan singkat, padat, dan bikin kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, menurut hasil konsultasi gue dari REG spasi JASHIN, katanya gue gak cocok jadi artis."

_Sebenernya emang iya_, batin Kakuzu. _Tapi gue kepaksa._

"Terus loe cocoknya kerja apaan?"

"Katanya gue cocoknya kerja di air."

"Hah? Itu kan lahan kerjanya Kisame?!" Kakuzu shock.

"Mana gue peduli. Dan hasilnya, gue sekarang emang udah sukses. Gyahaha!!" Hidan ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Kakuzu bengong, "Lah, terus apa kerjaan loe? Di sini kan gak ada laut. Ato loe jadi pengusaha kolam renang?"

"Heh! Udahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Ini juga gue mo berangkat kerja. Loe pulang aja, ya? Jangan makan siang di rumah gue."

_Blah, kok dia bisa tau kalo gue mau numpang makan siang di sini?_ Batin Kakuzu.

"Iya, iya. Tapi sebenarnya kerja loe tuh apaan seh?" Kakuzu penasaran.

"Kalo gitu ayo ikut gue." Hidan bergegas keluar.

Saat Kakuzu menyusul keluar, Hidan sudah bersiaga mendorong gerobak.

"Loe mau ngapain?" tanya Kakuzu bingung.

"Kerja."

"Katanya kerja di air??"

"Ya ini gue jualan es condol. Kan ada airnya juga."

……………………………………………

…………………………………………..

Kakuzu serasa diterpa badai salju nan dahsyat. "Hah?"

"Ah, loe pasti mau minta gratisan, kan? Gue pergi aja kalo gitu!" Hidan langsung melaju mendorong gerobaknya dengan profesional. Kakuzu cuma bisa melongo.

"Untung gue bukan pengikut Jashin." Kakuzu langsung sujud syukur.

***

Target ke dua Kakuzu adalah Tobi. Kakuzu berharap anak baik ini bisa menurut, en ngasih dia makan siang gratis. Akhirnya setelah tersesat ke tujuh desa dan nanya-nanya orang, ia pun sampai di kediaman Tobi.

Seorang cowok membukakan pintu.

"Tobi?"

"Yes, I am. Anda siapa, ya?"

"Gue Kakuzu. Masak loe gak inget."

"Err…,"

"Wah, gue pangling klo liat loe tanpa topeng begini."

Tobi nggaruk-garuk kepala. "Yah, kan gak lagi tugas. Ntar kalo ada panggilan tugas, topengnya baru dipake."

"Jadi bla-bla-bla," lagi-lagi Kakuzu ngejelasin sembari nahan laper.

"Ah, gue gak bisa." Samber Tobi langsung. Kakuzu langsung patah hati. Soalnya, ini berarti ia gak bisa makan gratis di rumah Tobi.

"Kenapa???"

"Karena gue sibuk membela dunia."

………………………..krik-krik……………………………………………………

Kakuzu butuh lima menit untuk mencerna omongan Tobi. _Kenapa anak-anak Akatsuki jadi sedeng semua kayak gini? _

Sementara nungguin Kakuzu yang mikir, Tobi rupanya sudah mengambil topengnya dan mengenakannya. Ngeliat topengnya Tobi, Kakuzu langsung shock.

"Mana topeng lollipop kamu, Nak?"

"I'm not into lollipop. It doesn't go with me."

"Ah? Ngomong opo to?"

"Gotta go now. Someone's in danger. Bye!" Tobi langsung nutup pintu, ninggalin Kakuzu yang kelaparan di depan pintu.

Kakuzu ngeliatin Tobi yang langsung manjat dinding rumah tetangganya.

Hah? Manjat dinding?

"Ja…jadi….jati diri Tobi itu adalah……." Kakuzu siap-siap pingsan, "SPIDERMAN???"

*_Author ditodong golok ma Toby _*

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR. JANGAN PINGSAN DULU." Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kakuzu.

"Zetsu?!"

Zetsu muncul dari rumpun Petunia di depan rumah Tobi. "Gue udah ngikutin loe sejak tadi. Gue tau loe butuh bantuan."

"Sori. Kalo loe niat mo ngelamar jadi presenter, gue terpaksa nolak."

"Apa?!! Kenapa??" tereak Zetsu lebay. "Gue kan paket two in one. Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Loe dapet dua presenter, tapi cukup bayar honor satu orang."

"Bener juga." Kakuzu nyaris terbujuk. Untung ia segera sadar dengan satu fakta. "Tapi kan loe gak camera-face sama sekali. Ntar penonton gak bisa ngebedain mana background mana presenternya."

JDERRR!!!

Zetsu tersinggung, saudara-saudara! Tanpa pamit dan tanpa pesangon, ia pun langsung lenyap di antara pohon kamboja.

"Kenapa ada pohon kamboja di rumah Spiderman?" Kakuzu terheran-heran.

Teganya kau, Kakuzu. Bukannya mikirin perasaan teman, malah mikirin pohon kamboja.

***

Di tengah rasa laparnya, Kakuzu berpikir serius.

"Siapa lagi, ya? Kisame…yang ada kliennya malah lari ketakutan. Itachi…dia kan yang ntar jadi Target Utama. Btw, temen-temen gue siapa aja sih?"

Setelah berpikir selama dua jam (karena lapar, loadingnya jadi lama), Kakuzu baru teringat kalo masih ada nama yang belum sekalipun disebut dalam fic Author ini.

"Oh, ya! Pein dan Konan!! Mereka pas banget! Gue harus nelpon mereka."

Maka, Kakuzu pun segera nelpon mereka.

Err….ternyata gak ding.

Kakuzu segera nyari orang lewat. Ia berniat untuk minjem hape buat nelpon Pein dan Konan. Modus operandinya tentu saja dengan muka kakek-kakek memelas yang tersesat gak bisa pulang.

"Hai, anak muda yang mirip Koji Seto." Sapa Kakuzu pada seorang korban yang lewat.

Karena ngerasa muda—meskipun gak ngerasa mirip ma Koji-kun—, si calon korban itupun langsung menoleh. "Ya, Mbah?"

"Mbah ini tersesat. Kalo boleh, mbah pinjem hapenya, biar bisa nelpon anak mbah."

"Ya udah, Mbah. Silahkan telpon anaknya." Kata sang korban iba seraya menyerahkan hapenya.

Kakuzu pun segera mencetin nomor HP-nya Pein. Untunglah, berkat kematreannya dan ketekunannya ngitungin duit, otaknya jadi jenius kalo soal nginget angka-angka.

"Moshi-moshi…" terdengar suara Pein.

"Woi! Ini gue, Kakuzu. Gue mau—"

"Gue gak bisa minjemin duit. Yuk, bye-bye!!!" Pein langsung mutus sambungan telponnya.

"Heh, tunggu! Heh!! Pein??? Halo? Halo???"

Ah, coba nelpon Konan, batin Kakuzu.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Konan?? Ini Kakuzu."

"Mau pinjem duit??"

"Heh? Iya…eh, kagak!! Ini gak ada hubungannya ma minjem duit. Loe dengerin gue dulu."

"Ya?"

"Jadi bla-bla-bla.. Loe bisa kan?"

"Gak."

"WHAT???"

"Soalnya gue ma Pein udah punya kerjaan. Kita berdua jadi presenter acara Masihkah Kau Berutang Padaku. Gajinya lebih tinggi. Kyahahaha….!!!"

Tuuut…tuut…tuut….

Kakuzu cengok. Lagi-lagi gagal…

"Ternyata yang paling irit dan efisien adalah Madara dan Deida. Tapi mereka kan dah gue suruh pulang kampung."

Dengan muka lesu, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri.

Err… gak juga ding. Di belakangnya, seorang anak muda mengejarnya; si anak muda yang emang muda tapi gak mirip Seto Koji *_gak penting_*.

"MBAAAH!! BALIKIN HAPE SAYAAAA!!!"

***

**Tsutzuku!!**

* * *

_Ah, maap…harus pidato apa ini? *ngos-ngosan abis diuber-uber Spiderman*_

_Jadi kesimpulannya, proses syuting Tercekek-cekek belum dimulai sampe detik ini. Semua ini gara-gara Kakuzu!_

_Kakuzu : Apa salah gue hah? Kan eloe yang bikin skenarionya!_

_Auhtor : Hah? Jadi ini semua adalah salahku?? *ditabok Spiderman*_

_Sou…. Mengenai chapter depan…_

_Siapakah yang akan menjadi presenter? Apakah Sasuke akan berhasil menemukan Itachi? Ntar, ya, biar Author mikir dulu. Gyahaha!!! *ketawa gaje*_

_Deida : Siapakah nama gue chapter depan?_

_Madara : Siapakah bapak gue sebenarnya?_

_Kameramen : Apakah yang mau gue tanyakan???_

_Author : Heh!! Semua entitas gaje harap menyingkir!!_

…………………_*Fight: Tercekek-cekek Team VS Author*………………………_

_Ah, maaf atas gangguan di atas. Karena di sini Author adalah penguasa, maka pertarungan sengit ini pun dimenangkan oleh Author. Heheheh…_

_Review, kritik, duit, dan segala macam hadiah akan diterima dengan senang hati._

_Kakuzu : Ternyata kita ini mirip ya. _

_Author : …. *baru nyadar kalo dirinya mata duitan dan suka gratisan seperti Kakuzu*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter ini, Author dedikasikan untuk seseorang yang pernah baca fic pertama Author dan ngelakuin 'sesuatu' yang gak Author duga._

_Semoga semua pembaca bisa menikmati fic ini *bowing*_

_Madara: Kenapa Author gaje kita jadi serius kayak gini?_

_Author :*death glare*_

_Madara: ah….err….ya udahlah. Mari kita baca aja ficnya…*jiper*_

_Oh, ya, disclaimernya masih sama, gak berubah. Orang yang namanya selalu disebut dalam setiap fic di fandom Naruto. My sensei, Kishimoto Masashi._

_Ah, maap. Jadi serius gini. Ini masih tetep fic humor kok. Read and have fun XDD!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Seperti yang telah diungkapken di chapter 2, Kakuzu mumet mikirin siapa yang bisa jadi presenter tim Tercekek-cekek.

Setelah bertapa di ruang tunggu sebuah bank dan melototin tumpukan duit yang fresh dan tebel, akhire Kakuzu bisa menarik suatu kesimpulan.

Ia mengambil hapenya. Dengan berat hati karena gak mau kehilangan pulsa, ia pun terpaksa menelepon si kameramen.

"Moshi-moshi…" terdengar suara si kameramen.

"Kameramen…begini—"

"Pak Produser mau pinjem blekberi saya?" potong si kameramen

"Boleh jug—eh, BUKAN ITU!" Kakuzu nyaris keceplosan. "Begini, setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata yang paling cocok buat jadi presenternya masih tetep Madara Abadi Sasori dan Deidara."

"Yeah!!" si kameramen berseru girang. "Akhirnya tu dua orang tetep gak bisa terbebas dari penderitaan!!!"

"Ano…karena mereka udah saya suruh pulang kampung, jadi kamu kudu jemput mereka."

"Ng… tapi saya kan gak tau di mana kampungnya mereka."

"Mereka satu kampung kok."

"Iya, tapi kampungnya di mana?"

"Tanya aja deh, sama Authornya."

"Hah? Tapi—"

Kakuzu udah nutup teleponnya. Dia gak mau buang pulsa lebih banyak. Benar-benar hemat. Err…maksudnya, benar-benar pelit.

***

Di rumahnya yang megah dan penuh blekberi, kameramen hanya bisa bengong.

"MANA GUE TAU DI MANA KAMPUNGNYA DEIDARA MA MADARA!!" tereaknya frustasi.

Karena gak rela ngebiarin dua presenternya seneng-seneng di kampung sementara ia harus tetep jadi kerja di Tercekek-cekek, si kameramen pun berusaha nyari lokasi tempat tinggal Deidara en Madara. Ia langsung neliti peta, atlas, serta kliping koran di perpustakaan pribadinya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Tapi gak ada yang labelnya 'kampungnya Deidara' ato 'kampungnya Madara'. Ya jelaslah kagak ada!

"Bahkan di globe pun gak ada!! Jadi mereka tinggal di planet mana???"

Si kameramen pun akhirnya cuma bisa nyalah-nyalahin globe dan peta yang menurutnya gak lengkap. Ketahuan deh kalo si kameramen cuma lulusan playgroup. Tapi untunglah di playgroupnya yang level internasional itu, ia sempat mengambil jurusan Sastra Kamera. Jadi, saat lulus ia sudah menjadi angkatan yang siap kerja.

"Ah, calm down." Si kameramen menghela nafas. "Gue tidur dulu ajalah. Biasanya 'kan si Author sering ngasih wangsit di dalam mimpi."

Si kameramen pun langsung menggelar koran-korannya di lantai buat dipake alas tidur. Tapi baru sedetik ia berbaring, terdengar suara pelayan dari lantai satu yang manggil-manggil dia.

"Tuan Mudaaaa!!! Ada yang nyariin!!!" tereak si pelayan pake toa.

"Shojo apa shonen??" bales si kameramen, pake toa dari kertas koran.

"Shojo!!!"

"Shojo?? Males gue!!!" _*what the heck?!*_

"…."

"Woi!!! Gue tau di mana kampungnya Madara ma Deidara!!!!" kali ini yang tereak bukanlah si pelayan, melainkan seseorang yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh si kameramen.

Si kameramen mikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya terlonjak kaget. "ASH!!!"

Ia segera melesat ke lift rumahnya untuk turun ke lantai satu. Di ruang tamu, duduklah si Ash yang tengah maen igo sama si pelayan.

"Ash!!" tereak kameramen ceria.

Ash yang lagi mikirin gimana caranya ngeluasin area teritori igonya langsung menoleh. Ia pun ngeliat seorang shonen blasteran Asia-bule yang berlari gaje ke arahnya _(keterangan: jarak lift dan sofa ruang tamu adalah sekitar 25 m XD). _Ash sontak histeris.

"SHIROTA YUU!!!"

Si pelayan ma kameramen cengok bersamaan.

"Yuu, besok gue anter loe." Kata Ash tanpa mempedulikan muka cengok mereka.

"Siapa itu Yuu?" tanya si pelayan.

"Pokoke besok kita berangkat jam 8. Oke, Yuu?!"

"Yuu siapa??" kameramen ganti bertanya.

"Sekarang loe boleh pergi. Gue mau ngelanjutin maen igo dulu."

Si kameramen langsung ngebejeg-bejeg Ash.

"HEH! Emangnya ini rumah siapa? Ngapain loe nyuruh-nyuruh gue?!"

***

Keesokan harinya, sesuai skenario, mereka pun meuju sebuah kampung nun jauh di sana, yang menurut Author adalah kampung halamannya Deidara dan Madara.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang desanya Madara dan Deidara, Ash dan Kameramen terpaksa turun dari mobil. Soale, jalan masuk ke desanya itu cuma jalan setapak yang sekelilingnya ditumbuhi kaktus yang penuh ular berbisa.

"Buset…" si kameramen langsung pucet.

Ash cepet-cepet buka buku mantra, nyari mantra-mantra karya JK Rowling yang kira-kira cocok untuk situasi ini.

"Ketemu?" tanya kameramen, ngeliatin Ash yang nampak serius dengan bukunya.

Ash menggeleng. "Gue gak bisa baca huruf Rune kuno."

Kameramen pun langsung ngejitak Ash.

"Ya udahlah, kita jalan aja. Gue gak takut ma ular berbisa." Ash bersikap sok nekat. "Asal loe tau, gue ne udah dua kali disengat kalajengking, ditambah tiga ato empat kali disengat tawon."

"Eloe tinggalnya di mana, sih? Di hutan?" Kameramen sweatdrops. "Lagian, masa kalajengking disamain levelnya sama ular berbisa?"

"Yang penting kan gue udah kebal kalo disengat tawon ma kalajengking."

"Terserah loe, deh."

Akhirnya, dengan penuh keberanian, Ash berlari. Si kameramen pun terpaksa ngikut.

"Eh. Ash…"

"Apaan?"

"Itu…"

"Ular? Gak apa-apa. Paling cuma ngigit, nyemburin bisa, or membelit tubuh. Gak mempan buat gue."

"Bukan ular."

"Then what?"

"Ulet bulu…"

"Hah?" Ash pucet seketika. "MANA??!!"

"Di depan loe. Cuma satu sih—"

"KYAAAAAA!!!" Ash langsung narik tangan si kameramen en melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Hasilnya, dalam tempo 0,34 detik, ia sudah sampai di pemukiman warga.

"Haduh, capek gue…" Ash langsung tepar. "Kalo anaconda, boa, piton, en familinya seh gua gak takut. Tapi kalo ulet bulu….hiiih…"

_Cuma gara-gara ulet bulu satu?_ Pikir si kameramen bingung.

"Ya udah. Ayo buruan cari rumahnya Madara dan Deidara, biar kita bisa cepet-cepet dapet makan siang gratisan." Ucap si kameramen.

Ash setuju. Mereka pun berjalan lagi, nyari orang yang bisa ditanyai.

"Itu ada warung. Tanya ke sana aja." Ajak Ash.

Si kameramen mendahului Ash masuk ke warung makan itu. Begitu ia masuk, pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju padanya.

"Apa karena gue ini selebritis?" kameramen berbisik.

"He? Loe kan posisinya di belakang kamera? Mana mungkin mereka kenal muka loe."

"Bener juga. Tapi, kayaknya mereka bener-bener bengong ngeliatin gue."

"Emang iya, sih. Kok gue jadi merinding, ya?"

"Apa mungkin karena fisik gue yang kawaii, putih, dan tinggi ini?"

Ash sweatsdrop.

Orang-orang yang nongkrong di warung itu, yang tua dan yang muda, shonen-shojo, penjual dan pembeli, bengong semua. Sampe Ash ngerasa kalo ia sedang ada di House of Wax dengan patung-patung lilinnya yang horror banget itu.

"Shitsurei shimasen…" kameramen angkat bicara. "Ada yang tahu di mana rumah De—"

"SHIROTA YUUUUU!!!!!"

"HE?!" si kameramen cengok ngeliat semua orang histeris dan lari gerudukan ke arahnya.

Refleks ia narik Ash untuk melarikan diri dari tempat gaje itu.

Keributan nista pun terjadi. Mereka berdua terpaksa lari keliling kampung untuk menghindari kejaran warga.

"SHIROTA YUUUU!!!"

"Shirota tu siapa seh? Dari tadi shirota-shirota mulu." Gerutu si kameramen.

"Yuu, itu…"

"Yuu siapa?"

"Itu Deidara, Yuu!"

"Siapa Yuu?"

"Halah! Yang penting, ITU DEIDARA!!"

Di sebuah rumah yang berjarak 50 meter dari mereka, Deidara tampak berdiri di depan pintu.

"CEPET MASUK SINI!!!" teriaknya.

Tanpa perlu diteriakin dua kali, Ash dan kameramen pun melesat ke dalam rumah Deidara. Begitu mereka masuk dan nyungsep di ruang tamu, Deidara langsung nutup pintu.

Di luar rumah, warga berdemo dengan begitu dahsyat.

"SHIROTA!!!! YUUU!!!"

"DIEEEMMM!!!" terdengar bentakan Deidara. "KALO KALIAN GAK PULANG SEKARANG, GUE BOM DESA INI!!"

Seluruh warga diam seketika. Meskipun mereka ngefans sama Shirota Yuu, tapi mereka masih rasional dan lebih menyayangi nyawa masing-masing. Dengan kecewa, mereka pun ninggalin rumah Deidara.

Deidara segera masuk ke rumahnya, dan mendapati kedua tamunya udah nongkrong di depan tipi sambil makan sate ayam.

"GYAH!! Makanan gue!!!" jeritnya.

"He? Si Madara yang nyuguhin kok." Tanggap si kameramen santai.

"NAN??!! MADARA?!" Deidara tambah murka. Ia segera melesat ke dapur di mana Madara lagi bikin ginger bread _*what the??*._

Ash dan kameramen memilih gak ikut campur dalam pertarungan rumah tangga yang penuh kekerasan dan harus dijauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak itu.

Sementara Deidara dan Madara mengobarkan peperangan di dapur, kedua tamu gak tau diri itu malah nerusin makan sate mereka.

***

Malam itu, mereka pun menginap di rumah Deidara.

"Kenapa loe juga ikut nginep?" tanya Deidara ke Madara. "Rumah loe kan deket."

"Hah? Err…ya gak apa-apa dong. Kan gue mau reunian ma kedua kru kita ini. Hehe…" Madara cengengesan.

"Blah! Ya udah. Ntar loe ma kameramen tidur di ruang tamu. Ash boleh ke kamar gue."

Madara en kameramen langsung ngeliatin Ash.

"Kenapa dia malah di kamar loe?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Ya kan kita sama-sama shoj—"

* * *

Madara, kameramen, dan Ash bengong bareng-bareng.

_Gue keceplosan!!_ Deidara langsung pucet. "Err…jadi, kalian berdua datang ke sini tu mau ngapain?" ia langsung ngalihin topik.

"Jadi, bla-bla-bla." Kameramen langsung babbling, njelasin maksud kedatangannya.

"Gue gak minat." Jawab Deidara setelah ndengerin si kameramen ngoceh selama lima belas menit.

"Kakuzu janji kalo honornya bakal langsung dibayar." Kameramen gak menyerah, "Selain itu…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kamu sendiri gak ingin nyari Itachi?" si kameramen mulai memprovokasi.

Deidara mikir sejenak. "Un…"

"Emangnya kenapa Dei-chan mesti nyari Itachi?" mendadak, Madara ikut nimbrung.

Si kameramen tersenyum iblis. "Kalo loe penasaran, loe kudu ikut nyari dong. Jadi loe bisa tau apa yang terjadi di antara Deidara dan Itachi."

Ash gak ikut campur. Kayaknya si kameramen sendiri aja udah bisa memanipulasi Deidara dan Madara.

"Un, gue ikut deh…" ucap Deidara. Madara langsung noleh ke arahnya.

"Kalo gitu gue juga ikut." Samber Madara cepat.

"Heheheh…gitu dong." Si kameramen ketawa puas.

"WHAT IS THIS??!!" Ash tiba-tiba tereak.

Ketiga rekannya langsung noleh ke arah Ash yang lagi nge-net pake blekberinya si kameramen.

"Apaan?" si kameramen langsung nyamber tuh blekberi.

"Fanfic…fanfic…" kata Ash gak jelas.

"Hah?"

"Loe tau kan, kalo gue tu jadi Author di ?"

Deidara ngangguk.

"Loe tau kan, kalo gue tu nulis pengalaman gaje kita selama proses pengejaran Sasuke yang buat reality show Tercekek-cekek itu?"

Madara ngangguk.

"Fanficnya gue judulin The Real Reality Show. Tau kan?"

"Perasaan dari tadi loe promo fanfic mulu." Si kameramen mulai angot. "Intinya apaan?"

"Ini…" Ash nunjuk-nunjuk layar blekberi. "Ada yang jiplak fanfic gue!!!"

"Eh? Fanfic loe yang gaje itu?" Madara gak percaya.

"Yang banyak typonya itu?" Deidara ikut-ikutan gak percaya.

"Ada yang minat ngejiplak fic kayak gituan?" si kameramen lebih gak percaya lagi.

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH NGEHINA FIC GUE HAH??!!!" author siap-siap nglempar blekberi si kameramen. _Tapi,_ e_mang iya sih kalo fanfic gue itu ancur…., _batin Ash.

"Gomen…gomen…" Madara siap-siap buat nangkep blekberi itu. Tapi sayangnya akal sehat Ash membuatnya gak jadi ngelempar blekberi tersebut.

"Kenapa gak jadi dilempar?" Madara kecewa.

"Kalo blekberi ini jatuh ke lantai terus remuk, masih bisa gue benerin pake mantra _Reparo. _Tapi kalo sampe ketangkep sama loe, gue panggil pake mantra _Accio_ juga kagak bakal bisa balik."

"Cuma perasaan gue ato loe emang nyindir gue?"

"Semuanya benar." Sahut Deidara dan Kameramen kompak.

"Shimatta!" sela Ash sebelum Mafdara sempat melontarkn protes, saran dan kritiknya. "Liat ini, gue bukain profile Authornya, yah. Namanya Zhuge Kenedict." Ucapnya lagi. Ketiga kru Tercekek-cekek ikut-ikutan nontonin layar blekberi si kameramen.

Mendadak Madara tampak shock. Ia nunjuk-nunjuk baris terbawah dari profile Zhuge. "Itu…itu…"

"Yang mana?" tanya Deidara.

"Prinsipnya itu…prinsip hidupnya itu…"

"Kenapa?" Deidara tambah emosi. Ia segera membaca prisip hidup si Zhuge yang berbunyi '_kalo bisa pinjem ngapain beli, dan kalo bisa nyolong ngapain pinjem_'

"Heh? Bener-bener prinsip hidup yang gak baik." Komentarnya.

"Bukan itu!" Madara masih shock. "Masak loe kagak inget? Itu kan prinsip hidup gue!"

Ketiga temannya natap Madara bingung.

"Ash, itu kan prinsip hidup gue yang tertuang dalam UUD 45—eh, maksud gue, tertuang dalam fic loe chapter 5, paragraf ke sekian, baris ke sekian!"

Ash nginget-inget sejenak.

"Iya…" Ash ragu-ragu. Yang nulis ficnya siapa, yang lupa siapa.

"Ya gak apa-apa dong, kalo prinsip hidupnya sama." Samber si kameramen.

Ash speechless.

Sementara itu, Deidara masih sibuk menelusuri ficnya si Zhuge.

"Eh, dia juga pake a.k.a Ash, lho." Deidara nunjuk barisan kalimat yang berbunyi _"Gue Zhuge. Tapi bisa dipanggil Ash."_

Ash esmosi. Ia inget kalo di ficnya, ia nulis kalimat serupa yang berbunyi _'Gue Hazel. Tapi bisa dipanggil Ash.'_

"Itu kan nama gue." Ash gak rela. "Ash itu kan panggilan dari Hazel! Zhuge ma Ash kan beda banget!"

"Emangnya nama Ash cuma loe yang punya?" si kameramen nyamber lagi.

"Sebenarnya loe ini ada di pihak siapa seh?" Ash, Deidara, dan Madara rame-rame ngejitak si kameramen.

***

Keesokan harinya, mereka pun masuk ke mobil diiringi oleh warga desa yang emang udah lama gak ngeliat mobil.

"Wah. Senangnya jadi artis." Deidara ketawa-ketiwi gaje.

"Begitulah. Namanya juga orang terkenal." Madara ikut-ikutan nyombong.

Warga yang berkerumun tereak-tereak gak jelas.

"SHIROTA YUUUU!!!!" jerit warga desa.

Kru Tercekek-cekek saling pandang. Gak ada seorang pun yang ngerasa namanya adalah Shirota Yuu.

"Turunkan harga elpiji!!!" tiba-tiba ada yang teriakannya ngaco.

"GUE DIGIGIT ULAAR!!" satu orang lagi berteriak kesakitan. Orang-orang buru-buru nmenolongnya.

"IDEEEEMMM!!!!" ada satu orang lagi yan gteriak karena juga digigit ular. Tapi orang-orang bukannya menolong, malah cuma cengok ndengerin teriakannya yang gak kreatif itu.

"AARGHH!! KAKTUS INI MEMBUNUHKU!!!" yang tereak ini kayaknya adalah tipe manusia lebay.

"SHIROTAAA!!!" ah, akhirnya…

"INI ADA APA TO?!!" yang ini malah cuma ikut-ikutan tanpa tau ada kejadian apa di TKP tersebut.

"GOOOL!!!" Halah. Makin sesat aja!

Sebelum teriakan warga menjadi semakin barbar dan berbuah kerusuhan, mobil kru Tercekek-cekek pun langsung dikebut oleh Ash.

Tiba di kota, tentu saja jalan macet langsung menyambut mereka.

"Gue bilang ma Pak Produser kalo kita mau nyampe lima menit lagi nih." Ucap Kameramen.

"Ya udah. Biar aja dia nunggu. Biar dia tau betapa betenya nunggu itu." tanggap Deidara kejam.

"Bener! Biar dia ngerasain perasaan kita yang nunggu gaji gak dibayar-bayar!!" Madara terprovokasi.

Lima menit kemudian, mobil mereka baru bisa jalan sejauh lima sentimeter.

Dengan kata laen, mereka masih tetap eksis di TKP semula.

Sembari nunggu, Ash ngebuka netbooknya dan mulai online ke internet. Dia ngecek lagi profile-nya si Zhuge.

"Ngapain lagi?" Kameramen ikut-ikutan ngelongok layar netbook Ash.

"Tadi malam gue udah kirim review teguran gitu. Gue pengen liat perkembangannya." Jawab Ash.

Deidara dan Madara ikut-ikutan nimbrung. Tanpa konfirmasi ulang, mereka langsung aja desak-desakan ke jok depan.

"Blah! Kenapa kalian ikut kemari???" Kameramen senewen. Bayangin aja, kursi di jok depan didudukin sama empat manusia dewasa sekaligus.

"Udahlah. Jadi gimana?" Madara cuek.

Ash ngeliatin daftar fic si Zhuge, lalu mengangguk-angguk hepi. "Fic-nya udah dihapus. Fic yang dia jiplak dari temennya temen gue juga udah dihapus."

Deidara yang ikut duduk di jok supir—sampe Ash kudu mepet ke pintu mobil—ngeliatin daftar fic yang laen.

"Un…" ia mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa?" Madara langsung duduk di kursinya si kameramen.

"Fic yang judulnya Lemon ini…kayaknya gue pernah baca…terus Kejombloan si X ini…kayaknya juga pernah…" Deidara berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Terus, Kisah Nobita di Tiga Kerajaan, Kegajean si X di Sekolah Barunya yang Freak…Si X Lebay…"

"Kenapa? Loe pernah baca semuanya?"

Deidara narik-narik rambut panjangnya. "Yah, kalo gak salah, seh. Kayaknya cuma diganti karakternya doang. Ash, nurut loe gimana?"

Ash yang udah nyaris asma cuma bisa geleng-geleng. "Mungkin. Gue kagak bisa mikir ini. Gue sendiri kayaknya juga pernah baca, sih."

"Baca satu dong." Pinta Madara. "Ituh, yang paling atas. Yang judule _Long Hair? Why Not?_ itu."

Ash gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Netbooknya udah berpindah tangan ke Deidara. Mau nyabot, dia jiper, takut tangannya dijilat or digigit sama mulut di tangannya Deidara.

"Kalo yang ini sih kayaknya gak njiplak fic kamu, Ash." Komentar Deidara. "Kecuali…."

"Apa?"

"Yah…cuma ada sepotong-sepotong yang kayaknya copy-paste…tapi gak banyak seh."

"Aduh, gue gak tau mesti ngapain lagi." Keluh Ash.

"Dan dia pake nama Ash lagi." Madara ikut-ikutan baca. "Tapi loe gak boleh protes. Loe kan gak bisa ngelarang siapapun pake nama Ash."

Ash terpaksa nahan rasa emosinya. Sabar…sabar…

"Yowis. Sekarang kalian mundur!" bentak kameramen yang dari tadi diem tanpa kata. "Madara! Gue kesemutan tau! Loe gak sadar sejak tadi siapa yang loe dudukin hah?!"

Setelah terlebih dahulu ngejitak kepala kameramen, Madara segera mundur ke jok belakang. Deidara pun ikut beranjak dari jok supir.

Dan sembari mundur, dengan bakanya ia nginjek pedal gas.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM JDHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Dengan lancar dan selamat, mobil Tercekek-cekek pun meluncur ke depan, menyingkirkan segala penghalang (baca: motor, mobil, bus, palang kereta, truk tronton, dan seterusnya). Menuju ke jalan cahaya ke arah matahari terbenam. Tampaknya Kakuzu tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertemu dengan para anak buahnya.

"DEIDARA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

***

**Tsuzuku lagi**

_Un, Author bingung harus ngomong apa._

_Author sebenarnya tidak ingin menyinggung siapapun. Tapi Author sudah memberi Zhuge teguran, dan ternyata itu belum cukup. Zhuge, Author rasa kamu tahu kenapa Author melakukan hal ini._

_Mengenai fic-fic yang Author sebutkan di atas, sepertinya berasal dari fandom Naruto sendiri. Atau mungkin Katekyo Hitman Reborn, atau Tenipuri? Kalau mau, atau kalau kalian ngerasa judul-judul yang Author sebutkan di atas mirip dengan fanfic kalian, silahkan cek saja ficnya Zhuge. _

_Buat Zhuge…_

_Author gak mengerti dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Zhuge. Review? Pujian? Title sebagai 'Author'? Well, kalopun ada review yang banyak, bukankah yang berhak menerimanya adalah penulis aslinya? _

_Dan mengenai prinsip Zhuge yang sama dengan prinsip hidup Madara…kenapa gak pilih prinsip hidup yang baik aja? Madara kok ditiru *diinjek Madara*_

_Author berani mengungkap nama Zhuge di sini bukan karena dendam or mau sok pahlawan. To be honest, Author sakit hati pas tau kalo fic Author dijiplak mentah-mentah. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu. Zhuge, mengerti kan? Apa sih beratnya menuliskan disclaimer versi kamu sendiri? Joke kamu sendiri?_

_Author melakukan ini karena Author menghargai para Author lain yang karyanya juga kamu jiplak. Kenapa kamu gak nulis sendiri? Supaya kamu tau gimana rasanya mikirin suatu plot, atau ngerasain suka-dukanya nulis di antara kesibukan tugas-tugas 'dunia nyata'._

_Soal kamu yang meng-alias-kan diri sebagai Ash, yah, whatever. Author gak bisa mengklaim nama. I just wanna say, if Ash aka Hazel is totally different from Zhuge aka Ash. Kami bukan orang yang sama, dan gak ada hubungannya sama sekali._

_Huff, jadi curhat begini. _

_Zhuge, ii kouhai ni natte ne!_

_Buat readers yang laen…maap kalo humornya jadi kurang maksimal._

_Chapter depan Author akan kembali fokus ke cerita. Sasuke bakal muncul! Dan pencarian Itachi akan dimulai!_

_Read and review please…^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Hunt**

_Gomen apdetnya telat banget. Author baru saja melalui minggu-minggu penuh prahara, dilema, dan derita *halah, sinetron banget!*. That's why, begitu punya kesempatan istirahat, Author langsung ngetik lagi._

_Oh, ya. Hontou hontou arigato buat semua Readers dan Reviewers. Your reviews support me a lot ^^!_

_Tanpa berpanjang-lebar lagi, marilah kita songsong fanfic ini!*tunjuk tangan ke arah matahari terbenam*_

_Kishimoto: Heh! Loe lupa disclaimernya!_

_Author : Oh, iya…biarlah. Dunia udah bosen ngeliat nama sensei. *dibantai*_

**Chapter 4**

Dalam waktu singkat, Tim Tercekek-cekek telah berkumpul kembali. Mereka pun segera mengirim surat pada Sasuke yang menyatakan bahwa permintaannya diterima.

Lima minggu kemudian, surat yang dikirim pake burung tanah liatnya Deidara itu pun nyampe ke rumah Naruto, yang juga merupakan tempat Sasuke numpang hidup gratisan.

Pada saat itu, kedua cowok itu lagi fitness di belakang rumah.

Halah, bo'ong banget. Mereka cuma lagi nimba air.

"Kenapa di rumah loe kagak nyambung ke PDAM seh?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Gue kan gak pernah bayar pajak." Jawab Naruto."Duit dari mana?"

Sasuke terdiam. Bener juga. Kalo di anime en manga, mereka emang bisa hidup dan beli ramen sekalipun tanpa orang tua dan tanpa pekerjaan. Selama ada Kishimoto, soal-soal sepele kayak gitu sih gak perlu dipikir.

Tapi di fanfic gaje ini, logika sangat diperhatikan *_logika apanya?_*. Kalo kagak kerja ya kagak punya duit. Kalo kagak punya duit ya kagak bisa ke salon. Kalo kagak ke salon, berarti kagak bisa pake make up en bikin _haircut_ yang macem-macem.

Becoz of that, tak heran kalo penampilan Naruto en Sasuke sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi oleh khalayak ramai.

"Mending gue balik ke tempat Orochimaru." Pikir Sasuke. Paling gak, di rumah Orochimaru, ia bisa nebeng make eyeshadownya Orochimaru, untuk menjaga penampilannya tetap emo.

Naruto melirik ke atas dan melihat seekor burung tanah liat berukuran 2x3 meter sedang menukik ke arahnya. Sekalipun terheran-heran ngeliat entitas gaje tersebut, tapi Naruto cukup pintar untuk tahu kalo misalnya burung raksasa itu menimpa kepalanya, maka ia mungkin bisa dikirim ke dunia _sono_.

"Sasuke! Minggir!"

Sayangnya Sasuke masih ngelamun ke mana-mana.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sudah nyingkir sejauh sepuluh meter. Sementara si burung raksasa sudah siap-siap mendarat.

"Sasu—"

BRRRUUUAAAGGGG!!!

Naruto terpana, lalu histeris.

"SUMURKU SATU-SATUNYAAAA!!!! DI MANA LAGI AKU HARUS NIMBA??!!"

Dengan dramatis, ia pun berlari ke arah sang burung yang telah berjasa menghancurkan sumber mata airnya yang berharga itu.

"Enyahlah kau, burung gak jelas!!" teriaknya seraya mengerahkan kekuatan kyubinya. Sekali tendang, burung itu pun langsung terbang ke angkasa dan tak diketahui kabarnya lagi.

Begitu si burung gaje lenyap, Naruto ngeliat Sasuke yang terkapar di tanah, dengan selembar kertas terbaring..eh, tergeletak di atas tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!Kenapa loe tidur di sini??"

"Gue ketimpa makhluk gaje barusan, tau!" sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sumur gue hancur!"

Sasuke gak peduli. Ia sibuk membaca kertas peninggalan sang burung tanah liat.

"Tulisannya jelek banget ini." Ia mengerutkan kening. Ia melanjutkan membaca dalam hati. "_Yth. Uchiha Sasuke. Langsung saja, permintaan anda untuk mencari Itachi diterima. Datanglah ke kantor tercekek-cekek, paling lambat 20 menit setelah menerima pesan ini._

_Ps. Pihak Tercekek-cekek tidak menyediakan konsumsi, jadi kebutuhan makan klien harus ditanggung oleh sang klien sendiri_."

Awalnya mata Sasuke berbinar-binar, tapi kemudian ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"NAN??? 20 MENIT?!" tereaknya heboh. "How come??! Gue belum nata rambut, belum pake make up, belum sarapan, belum nyiram tanaman…"

"HWEE!! SUMURKUUUU!!"

"Diem!!" bentak Sasuke. "Orang lagi bingung kok malah berisik aja."

"Loe yang diem!" bales Naruto. "Loe kagak liat sumur gue ancur?"

"Itachi jauh lebih penting daripada sumur!"

Naruto kagak terima. "Dari dulu Itachi ilang, hidup kita gak terganggu apa-apa. Tapi kalo kagak ada sumur, gimana kita bisa mandi, minum, bla-bla-bla (nyebutin 1000 kegunaan air)."

………………………………………

*_15 menit kemudian…._*

Sasuke kembali tersadar dan histeris.

"Lima menit lagiiiii, AAAAAARRRGGHH!!!!"

Kenapa jadi kerasa kayak lagu dangdut tempo doeloe yang dinyanyiin pake gaya metal, ya?

"….madamin api, ngelarutin cat air, nyuci…" Naruto masih eksis nyebutin kegunaan-kegunaan air.

"Ah! Terserahlah! Kagak perlu make up apa-apa." putus Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, "Gimana-gimana gue tetep cool, kok."

Halah, narsisnya ternyata gak ilang-ilang.

Sasuke pun segera berpamitan, "Naruto, gue gak punya waktu lagi. Gue hengkang sekarang!"

"…ngusir semut, bikin es batu, ngebangunin orang…"

WUUUSSHH!! Sasuke pun mengerahkan kemampuan ninjanya untuk melesat secepat Eyeshield21 *_ooh, berarti Eyeshield21 lebih cepet daripada Sasuke?? o.O_*

"….nyuci mobil, ngisi kolam renang, ngisi akuarium…ehh…"

……………………………………………….siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing……………………………………………………….

Naruto beku di tempat. "Sa-Sasuke?"

Yang ada di hadapan Naruto hanyalah sesosok (??) sumur yang sudah hancur lebur. Sedangkan makhluk keren yang berjudul Sasuke sudah raib.

Untunglah, di saat Naruto kebingungan, Author memberinya ilham *_halah_*.

"Wah, kertas apa itu?" Narito segera memungut lembaran kertas dari Tim Tercekek-cekek. Ia pun dengan serius segera menelusuri tulisan di kertas itu.

"Sumpeh, tulisannya ancur banget…" gumam Naruto.

5 detik.

10 detik.

1 jam.

"Opo to iki?!" Naruto mulai setres. Ia lupa dengan tragedi sumur tercintanya. Yang kini menyita perhatiannya hanyalah tulisan ancur nan gaje itu.

"Oi, lagi ngapain?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang cameo, Shikamaru.*_dibantai Shi-kun_*

"Ah. Kebetulan loe ada di sini. Bisa tolong bacain ini? Loe kan tulisannya juga jelek, jadi pasti bisa nebak tulisan yang sama jeleknya."

_Loe minta tolong ato mo ngehina, seh?_ Batin Shikamaru. _Kayak tulisan loe bagus aja._

"Ayolah, Shikamaru. Loe kan anak jenius!"

Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak terpengaruh sama sekali sama segala macam pujian, rayuan, makian, dan lain-lainnya. Author sendiri bingung gimana caranya supaya Shikamaru bersedia mbantuin Naruto *_ditimpukin tabung gas_*.

Untunglah, saat itu, Shikamaru sedang berbaik hati. Maka, akhirnya ia pun akhirnya penasaran dan mau membantu Naruto. Mukanya yang males dan kagak niat idup itu perlahan-lahan tampak kian burem, alisnya berkerut, matanya menyipit.

8 menit kemudian, wajahnya kembali tampak santai. Naruto udah mau bersorak gembira saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba ngomong dengan gaya males tanpa rasa bersalah;

"Aduh, Naruto. Gue puyeng. Yang gue tahu, ini ada kata Sasuke. Itu aja."

"Berusahalah, Shikamaru!" bujuk Naruto.

"Ah, gue males…"

"Shika—"

Shikamaru malah langsung ngeloyor pergi. Naruto akhirnya membiarkan dia pergi. Soalnya, kalo Shikamaru udah ngomong 'gue males', berarti udah gak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Hei, Naruto!" terdengar suara bersemangat dari cameo 2, Lee. *_Author kagak diapa-apain karena Lee terlalu baka untuk mengerti arti 'cameo'_*. "Kenapa Shikamaru keliatan kayak orang mabuk gitu?"

"Gue minta dia bacain ini, tapi dia gak bisa."

"Mana, sih? Sini, sini.." Lee ngerebut tuh kertas dari tangan Naruto. Alis tebalnya berkerut.

…………….

57 menit kemudian.

"Udahlah…" bisik Naruto, "Nyerah aja… Kalo gak bisa ya udah…"

"TIDAK!!" tolak Lee dengan mata berapi-api. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan berjuang dengan semangat Gai-sensei!!!"

"Jangan pake semangat, pake otak aja…" sahut Naruto. Aih, dalem banget kata-katanya. Untunglah, Lee terlalu baka untuk mengerti makna pragmatis dari kata-kata Naruto.

Maka, Lee pun terus berjuang!

Dua hari kemudian, Lee masih berjuang. Tirulah perilakunya, para pembaca!!

_*Readers: No waaaaaaaaayy!!!*_

Sementara itu, Sasuke udah sampe di kantor Tercekek-cekek.

"Ternyata, kalo gue niat, perjalanan sejauh ini bisa juga ditempuh dalam tempo 5 menit." Gumam Sasuke bangga.

Tanpa salam dan sopan-santun, ia langsung berlari ke gedung Tercekek-cekek. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan para dedengkot Tercekek-cekek. Ia hanya tinggal memfokuskan konsentrasi, terus nyari aura yang paling gaje di seantero gedung.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha Sasuke!" sambut Kakuzu begitu Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang paling terasa aura kegajeannya.

"Saya Kakuzu, produser acara ini." Kakuzu memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Madara Abadi Sasori, present—"

"Ngapain loe ikut-ikutan?! Dia udah kenal sama kita!" Deidara ngejitak kepala Madara.

"Abisnya nama lengkap gue belum disebut sejak chapter awal." Protes Madara.

Sasuke sweatdrops. "Udah selesai kenalannya? Ini terus gimana?"

Kakuzu berdehem gak penting. "Pencarian akan langsung dimulai sekarang. Jadi, sebelum jam makan siang tiba, kalian bertiga harus sudah enyah dari gedung ini. Kalo tidak…" Kakuzu berhenti.

"Kalau tidak??" ketiga makhuk di depannya penasaran.

"Kalau tidak…sayalah yang akan enyah dari gedung ini! Jadi tetep tidak akan ada gunanya kalian terus di sini. Gyahaha!!!"

Ketiga ninja di depannya cengok, sampe Kakuzu salah tingkah sendiri.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke mundur selangkah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar!" ajak Madara.

Sou, ketiga ninja itu pun melangkah keluar dengan penuh ketidakjelasan status. Di luar, mobil Tercekek-cekek sudah menunggu, lengkap dengan Ash di jok supir dan kameramen di jok belakang.

"Btw, kita mulai nyari dari mana?" tanya Madara.

"Err…." Sasuke mikir. "Wait a second. Gue punya pertanyaan yang lebih penting."

"Nan?" kedua host Tercekek-cekek itu menatap Sasuke.

"Itu…bukannya seharusnya klien diwawancarai gitu, disuruh cerita permasalahnnya, kayak introduction gitu?"

"Ah, kalo syutingnya di sini sih kurang menarik. Kita harus cari setting yang lebih elegan dan bergengsi." Kata Deidara.

"Tempat yang elegan dan bergengsi itu di mana?" tanya Madara.

Tempat yang elegan dan bergengsi itu….

"TOKO BONEKA??!!" semua tereak pake toa yang udah disediakana oleh pemilik toko.

"Apanya yang elegan dan bergengsi?! Gue pikir mau di café bergengsi di mana gitu!" Sasuke protes.

"Loe jangan malu-maluin! Cari kek tempat yang mencerminkan kepribadian kita sebagai lelaki sejati. Misale puncak gunung, pantai, atau sawah!" Madara ikut mendebat. Btw, kenapa sawah??

"Kenapa harus toko boneka?! Kenapa gak toko blekberi aja??" kameramen nge-flame.

"Idem!!!" Ash nge-review pendapat ke tiga makhluk gaje itu.

"Emangnya kenapa?! Bukannya bagus? Sasuke, loe bisa sekalian tebar pesona ke shojo-shojo yang datang ke sini."

"Oh, ya…" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, sementara Madara sweatdrops.

Deidara melanjutkan, "Madara , loe bisa munculin sisi Sasori loe di sini. Kalo Sasuke berulah, loe bisa cekek dia pake boneka sapi ato buaya."

Sasuke gentian sweatdrops, sementara Madara langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Kameramen dan Ash…"

"Iya?" si kameramen dan Ash nunggu kata-kata Deidara dengan penuh harap.

"KALO KALIAN KEBANYAKAN PROTES, GUE SURUH MADARA NGENDALIIN BONEKA PIRANHA BUAT MAKAN LOE BERDUA!!!"

Si kameramen dan Ash cengok.

"Oke, berarti semuanya sudah setuju, ya?" Deidara memutuskan seenaknya. "Jangan banyak komentar. Ayo, syuting..syuting!"

Tanpa bisa membantah, mereka pun akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk melakukan syuting. Ah, kecuali Ash tentunya.

"Pemirsa… bertemu lagi dengan saya, Deidara, dan rekan saya—"

"Madara Abadi Sasori, di acara…Tercekek-cekek! Klien kita kali ini adalah seorang pemuda pengangguran yang ingin mencari kakaknya."

"Check it out!"

Sekarang giliran Sasuke nampang di kamera.

"Hai, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya di sini untuk mencari kakak saya, Itachi yang sekarang ini entah berada di mana. Saya—"

"Yak, itulah klien kita—" potong Deidara.

Sasuke kaget. "Apa? Bagian gue bicara cuma segitu? Gue belum selesai!"

"Bisakah Itachi ditemukan?" seru Madara cuek.

"So let's get the hunt begin!" sambung Deidara.

Sasuke gak terima. "Heh? Ini udah selesai intronya? Gue belum promosi apa-apa!"

Sementara itu, di kediaman Naruto…

Sakura yang kebetulan lewat melihat entitas aneh di samping sumur Naruto yang kini hancur lebur itu.

"Pagi, Sakura!" teriak Naruto dari jendela kamarnya.

"Oh, Naruto? Ano...itu apaan?" Sakura menunjuk sang entitas aneh. "Kok ada patung ijo dengan mata menyala-nyala sambil pegang kertas gitu?"

"Hah?" Naruto terkejut. "Lee?? Loe masih di situ?!"

Sakura cengok. "Lee? Rock Lee??"

Naruto segera berlari keluar. Bersama-sama dengan Sakura, ia mengamati _something_ _weird_ berwarna ijo itu.

"Hah? Jadi beneran ini Lee?" seru Naruto gak percaya.

"Bukannya ini patung?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue pikir dia udah pulang sejak kemaren. Ternyata…"

Tiba-tiba nyala di mata makhluk ijo itu tambah membara. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!!! AKU AKAN TERUS BERJUANG!!"

"LEE?!" Sakura shock. "Ngapain dia di sini?"

"Cuma gue suruh bacain kertas itu doang."

Sakura langsung menyambar kertas yang tengah dipelototin oleh Lee. Karena saat itu Lee sedang tersilaukan oleh semangat juangnya sendiri, ia tidak sadar kalo Sakura sudah nyabot kertas dari tangannya.

Sakura mengamati tulisan itu.

"Err…ini…"

"Gue tau tulisannya jelek banget. Daripada ntar loe yang sakit kepala gara-gara mikirin ini, mendingan gak usah dibacalah." Kata Naruto.

Sakura bergeming. "Ini kan…_Yth. Uchiha Sasuke. Langsung saja, permintaan anda untuk mencari Itachi diterima. Datanglah ke kantor tercekek-cekek, paling lambat 20 menit setelah menerima pesan ini._

_Ps. Pihak Tercekek-cekek tidak menyediakan konsumsi, jadi kebutuhan makan klien harus ditanggung oleh sang klien sendiri_." Dengan lancar Sakura melafalkan bacaannya.

Naruto bengong. "Apa?? Sakura bisa langsung baca?!"

"Yo iyolah. Cuma ginian doang."

"Hebat!! Shikamaru aja nyerah gak bisa baca. Cuma Sakura aja yang bisa! Sakura emang jenius!!"

"Hah? Cuma aku? Emangnya Sasuke gak bisa baca?"

"GYAH!! SASUKE!!" Naruto baru keinget. "Berarti Sasuke pergi setelah baca surat ini?!"

"Emangnya ini apaan, sih?"

"SASUKEEEE!!! Padahal gue mau ikut jalan-jalan gratis, mau ikut berpetualang di tengah kota…"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Udah mulai gak beres suasananya. Mendingan gue pergi aja."

"Sakura, gue harus pergi ke kantor Tercekek-cekek sekarang!! Udah telat dua hari..tapi mendingan telat daripada gak pergi sama sekali!"

Sakura sweatdrops. "Telat dua hari? Itu seh bukan telat lagi namanya…"

"Jaa neee!!!" Naruto langsung melesat pergi.

Sakura yang masih cengok langsung tersadar. "Gue bener-bener kudu cabut sekarang. Ya udah, Lee. Gue pergi duluan."

"AKU AKAN BERTAHAN!!! AKU AKAN BERJUANG!!" Lee masih terjebak dalam kemilau semangatnya.

Semangat, Lee!!! *_dibantai Gai-sensei coz nyiksa murid orang_*

"Jadi, where's our first destination?" tanya Deidara, dengan kamera yang diarahkan ke wajahnya.

"Apa petunjuk yang Sasuke punya?" tanya Madara pada Sasuke. Yang ditanya kagak nyadar, berhubung dia lagi bernarsis-narsis ria di depan kamera.

"WOI!!" dengan kompak dan serempak, kedua presenter Tercekek-cekek nampol makhluk narsis tersebut.

"Oh, ya…" Sasuke baru sadar. "Apa?"

"Ini kita mau ke mana? Loe punya petunjuk apa?!" tanya Madara tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun sebagai presenter di acara tipi nasional.

"Kalo kagak salah, anii gue itu dulu pernah menjabat sebagai ketua grup gaje bernama Akatsuki… Gimana kalo kita ke rumah salah satu mantan anggotanya?"

Deidara en Madara berpandangan.

"Biar lebih cepet, gue kasih info aja." Kata Deidara. "Gue udah gak pernah reunion ke Akatsuki… oh, ya, Akatksuki itu bukan grup gaje. Kami punya kegiatan yang jelas. Misalnya arisan sebulan sekali, backpackeran setiap dua minggu sekali, dan lain-lain."

Sasuke cengok.

"Gue juga gak pernah kontak lagi sama mereka. Tapi pak produser kita, Kakuzu, kayaknya masih bisa nemu anggota Akatsuki yang laen…" kata Madara.

"Kalo gitu…" Sasuke berpikir. "Kita….kudu ke rumah Pak Kakuzu!!"

"Yaelah… apa gak ada ide yang lebih mendingan gitu?" gerutu Madara

"Gue juga kagak mau ke rumah pak produser. Terakhir kali kita ke sana, kita disuguhi cake, spaghetti, pizza, de el el, de es te, de es be…, eh, endingnya kita disuruh mbayar sendiri!" Deidara ikut nolak.

Ash ngangkat tangannya. "Interupsi! Saya punya usul!"

"Apa?"

"Kagak usah ke rumahnya. Langsung aja telpon dia!"

Sasuke melongo. Deidara bengong. Madara terpana. Lalu ketiganya kompak tereak.

"ASH!! THAT'S BRILLIANT!!"

_Halah, cuma gitu doang_…_emang kalian aja yang gak kreatif,_ batin Ash

Supaya Auhtor gak terlalu pegel mata dan jari, mari kita percepat saja adegannya.*_diseplak_*

Deidara pun segera menghubungi Kakuzu untuk meminta nomor telepon anggota lainnya. Dan dengan teganya, Kakuzu ngasih syarat, kalo satu nomor telepon harus dihargai 3000 yen.

"Produser macam apa seh, ini!" gerutu Madara.

"_Informasi itu mahal, tau_!" teriak Kakuzu dari seberang telepon.

"Biarin aja!" kata Sasuke. "Biar semua pemirsa Tercekek-cekek tau kalo produser acara ini sangat pelit, komersil, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Biar ratingnya turun, biar semua orang demo ke rumahnya dan mbakar gedung Tercekek-cekek."

"_HEH!! Siapa yang ngomong itu_?!" teriak Kakuzu lagi.

"Gue!" sahut Sasuke pede. "Klien paling bishie yang akan mengangkat rating Tercekek-cekek. Loe tau gue punya banyak fangirls di luar sono! Kalo loe gak bantu gue, gue bisa kerahin semua massa…eh, semua fangirl buat ngancurin rumah eloe!"

_Waduh, kredit rumah gue kan belum lunas. _Batin Kakuzu dari seberang sono.

"_Ya udahlah. Karena gue ini manusia yang adil dan bijaksana, gue kasih deh, nomor telepon mereka gratis._"

"Sekalian bayar honor kami yang masih nunggak!" tuntut Madara.

"_Halah! Cari kesempatan!_" sungut Kakuzu.

Singkat cerita *_kenapa disingkat mulu??_* Kakuzu pun mendiktekan semua nomor telepon teman-teman lama mereka.

"Ah, berkat Sasuke, kita gak jadi dipalak Pak Produser." Ucap Deidara lega.

"Tumben loe jenius." Puji Madara ke Sasuke.

"Kapan sih, gue gak jenius?" tanggap Sasuke narsis.

Kedua presenter Tercekek-cekek pun dengan spontan, kompak, dan terarah langsung ngelempar sepatu masing-masing ke muka Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian, semua personil Tercekek-cekek mengerahkan hapenya masing-masing untuk menghubungi semua nomor yang diberikan oleh Kakuzu. Sayangnya, dari semua mantan anggota, gak ada satu pun yang tahu keberadaan Itachi. Alhasil, mereka pun kembali ke titik nol, alias gak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

**Tsutzuku!!**

_Niatnya seh chapter ini belum selesai sampai di sini doang, tapi kesibukan Author datang silih berganti. Biasalah, orang penting…*dilempar ke jurang*_

_Jadi, daripada kelamaan, ya yang ini dipost dulu. Rasanya ada yang kurang gitu, tapi yah… terima ajalah. Onegai...*nodong readers pake sakabato*_

_Chapter depan Tim Tercekek-cekek yang gaje ini akan berusaha menemukan Itachi dengan petunjuk yang minim! _

_Riviuw, ne?!_

………………………….

Detik itu, Madara baru nyadar kalo mobil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk beroperasi ternyata tidak hadir di tempat.

"Biar gue telpon si kameramen kita." Tiba-tiba Deidara ngomong. Tanpa menunggu reaksi gak guna dari dua manusia di dekatnya, ia pun langsung menelepon sang kameramen.

Singkat cerita, Deidara pun menutup kembali teleponnya.

Sou, sang kameramen saat ini sedang njemput Ash ke rumahnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Hunt**

_Yaaay! Author kembali setelah hiatus tanpa pamit!_

_Author sih pengennya nulis di saat waktu luang, di kebun dengan angin semilir dan makanan yang banyak dan minuman yang segar…._

_Tapi akhirnya mesti nyolong-nyolong waktu di antara berbagai kesibukan…_

_Ah, kagak usah sok penting. Let's just get it started, right here right now. Go!_

_Eh, lupa...sebelum disomasi oleh sensei tercinta, lebih baik Author ngaku lebih dulu kalo Naruto adalah property-nya Masahi Kishimoto XDDD_

**Chapter 5**

Sampe mana dulu ceritanya? *tengok chapter 4*

Oh, ya…

"Jadi gimana? Kita gak punya petunjuk sama sekali." Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm…" Madara keliatan mikir.

"Gimana?"

"Lebih baik kita mikir sambil makan." Usul kameramen gak penting. Sebagai hadiahnya, ia pun disambit sepatu oleh Madara.

"Itachi itu biasanya nongkrongnya di mana?" tanya Madara.

"Lha yo meneketehe," sahut Sasuke, "wong dia sudah minggat lama banget."

Perbincangan jadi buntu lagi. Gak ada ide, gak ada usul, gak ada yang nemu jalan keluar.

Akhirnya Madara pun bersuara. "Kalo gitu…terpaksa kita lakukan satu hal…"

"APAAN?" teman-temannya bertanya serempak.

Bukannya menjawab, Madara malah langsung meraih hapenya dan ngirim sms.

"Oke. Gue udah bikin appointment ma temennya pakdhenya bapaknya sepupunya temannya ibunya tetangganya temen gue."

"SIAPA?"

"Liat aja ntar."

Karena terpaksa, tim Tercekek-cekek pun melakukan hal nista yang tidak boleh ditiru oleh para pembaca di rumah (yang di warnet juga gak boleh niru XDD)

Mereka nyari wangsit…..ke dukun.

"Gue pulang aja kalo ke dukun!" Ash berdemo. "Kita boleh nanya ke mana aja, asal jangan ke dukun."

Deidara juga shock pas tau kalo temennya pakdhenya bapaknya sepupunya temannya ibunya tetangganya temennya Madara itu adalah seorang dukun.

"Hoh, kagak bisa. Kita udah buat janji." Kata Madara. Kayaknya bagi dia, janji ketemu dukun gak ada anehnya dibandingin ma janji ketemu dokter.

"Gue tetep gak setuju." Tolak Ash.

"Heh, malu bertanya sesat di jalan, tau!" Madara bersikeras.

"Tanya ke dukun tambah tersesat." Ash tetep mendebat.

"Emangnya siapa seh loe? Berani-beraninya debat ama gue!"

"Loe kagak tau kalo gue pernah ikut lomba debat internasional melawan para utusan dari manca negara?"

"Ha? Emangnya loe pernah?"

"Kagak. Makanya gue tanya. Sekedar ngasih tau aja karo orang yang ikut itu bukan gue."

"….?"

Deidara menengahi pertengkaran mereka. "Yowislah, kita juga udah di sini. Tanya aja sekalian."

Mendadak terdengar gelegar guntur, auman serigala, suara tembakan, hembusan angin topan, deburan ombak…*_apaan banget deh_*

Dan munculah sesosok bishie dari dalam rumah. Tatapan matanya setajam iblis, dari belakangnya terpancar cahaya menyilaukan.

Tim Tercekek-cekek langsung menatap sang bishie tanpa berkedip. Si bishie tampak tenang, tersenyum dingin, lantas berteriak.

"SIAPA TADI YANG BERISIK? GAK TAU APA GUE LAGI NONTON FILM PEMBUNUHAN YANG SANGAT MENGHARUKAN?"

"?"

"KAGAK DENGER PERTANYAAN GUE? TADI SIAPA YANG BERISIK?"

Tim Tercekek-cekek langsung nunjuk Ash.

"Pengkhianat! Madara tadi kan juga berisik!" Ash protes.

"Maaf, Mbah…" sela Madara, cuek. "Perkenalkan, saya ini adalah temennya tetangganya—"

"Gue masih cute begini dipanggil mbah!" si bishie tadi langsung ngelempar sepatu basketnya tanpa ampun. Si sepatu dengan lesatan cepat, kuat, dan berkekuatan 100 horsepower itu mengarah tepat ke Madara. Untunglah, berkat kemampuan yang telah dirancang oleh Author…eh, Kishimoto-sensei, Madara dengan mudah dapat menghindari sepatu itu.

"SAAIIIII!" terdengar suara teriakan toa dari dalam rumah. "LOE BUANG-BUANG SEPATU LAGI, GUE BUANG LOE SEKALIAN! ITU SEPATU 70 DOLLAR TAU!"

"ABISNYA SEPATUNYA MANTEP BANGET BUAT NIMPUK ORANG, MBAAH!" bales sang bishie yang bernama Sai itu, gak kalah toa.

_Buset, di sini orang-orangnya suara toa semua ya?_ Batin Deidara.

"MAKANYA HARGANYA MAHAL! UDAH, CEPET AMBIL LAGI SEPATU LOE!"

Sai bersungut-sungut, tapi nurut. Dengan tatapan yang masih iblis, dia langsung teriak ke arah Tim Tercekek-cekek.

"WOIII! BALIKIN SEPATU GUE!"

Madara yang tadi menjadi sasaran lemparan sepatu Sai pun gak terima.

"Enak aja! Situ sendiri yang nglempar sepatu ini ke sini! Sepatu ini mau gue loakin aja!"

"KALO CUMA SEBELAH KIRI DOANG MANA LAKU!"

"Ya udah! Lempar aja sebelah kanannya! Lagian kalo cuma kanan doang, apa mau tetep loe pake?"

"GUE GAK BEGO, YA! MENDING KITA SAMA-SAMA RUGI DARIPADA LOE UNTUNG EN GUE RUGI!"

_Wah, pintar juga. Gagal rencana gue_, batin Madara.

"Sudahlah, Madara. Kita balikin saja." Saran Deidara.

"Kenapa loe malah mbelain dia?"

"Tindakan loe ini adalah sebuah kejahatan. Haram."

Tim Tercekek-cekek cengok.

"Deidara, loe demam?" tanya kameramen. Deidara mendelik.

"GUE BERUSAHA BAIK MALAH LOE BILANGIN DEMAM!"

_Oh, kagak demam ternyata_…, batin rekan-rekannya ngeliat Deidara yang udah balik ke sifat asalnya.

"HEI, GUYS! MAU BALIKIN SEPATU GUE GAK? KLO EMANG GAK, GUE BALIK AJA KE RUMAH! INI PEMBUNUHANNYA PASTI UDAH MULAI MENGHARUKAN!"

"Ah! Banyak bacot loe! Lagian mana ada pembunuhan yang mengharukan! Nih sepatu loe!" Deidara yang esmosi langsung melempar sepatu kiri itu ke arah Sai.

Sai berniat nangkep sepatu basket itu layaknya seorang kiper profesional. Tapi menyaksikan betapa kuatnya lemparan Deidara, Sai refleks malah menghindari sepatu itu.

Ouch, menurut skenario Author, si mbah yang tadi di dalam rumah kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan adegan berikutnya adalah…tiga, dua, satu..action!

DHUOOOOGGG!

_*Readers: "GOOOOLLL!"*_

Tim Tercekek-cekek pucet seketika. Sepatu Sai itu dengan suksesnya mendarat di kepala si mbah bersuara toa.

Sai menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Ergh…mbah Danzou?"

Si mbah yang dipanggil Sai sebagai Danzou itu mengeluarkan aura sesuram iblis. "SIAPA YANG UDAH NGELEMPAR INI SEPATU?"

Tim Tercekek-cekek nunjuk Ash.

"What the heck? Gue kan gak ngapa-ngapain!" Ash senewen.

"Abisnya kan loe ini orang paling gak guna di sini. Dikorbanin juga gak bakal ngaruh." Bisik kameramen.

_Untung gue di sini sebagai klien_, batin Sasuke bersyukur.

"HEH, YOU! COME HERE!" seru Danzou.

Dengan males, Ash mendekat.

Danzou menepuk bahu Ash. "Kamu…karena kamu telah ngelempar sepatu seharga 70 dollar ini…maka kamu akan…"

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, ASH!" teriak anak-anak Tercekek-cekek. Dasar nista!

"..MENDAPATKAN BONUS satu kali konsultasi gratis!"

"HAHHH?" Anak-anak Tercekek-cekek cengok.

_UAPAHH? Kenapa bukan dikasih warisan ato tabungan aja? Apaan konsultsi ke dukun. Haram, ya! _Batin Ash.

"Ayo, Nak. Kesempatan gak datang dua kali. Daripada kamu harus ketik REG spasi DUKUN seharga 20 yen per SMS?"

"20 yen?"

"Makanya, mumpung gratis ini. Ayo!"

"Kagak, Mbah…saya gak butuh bantuan mbah. Wong kita di sini cuma lagi kebingungn nyari orang yang namanya Itachi Uchiha doang…"

"Ha? Itachi Uchiha? Oke! Permintaan diterima!"

"Hah? Permintaan diterima?"

"YEAAAH!" anak-anak Tercekek-cekek bersorak. Akhirnya mereka bisa dapat wangsit juga.

"ARGH! Tidak! Mbah, saya gak bermaksud tanya ke mbah! Tidak!" Ash heboh sendiri. "Jangan dijawab , mbah! Saya gak boleh percaya ucapan seorang dukun!"

"Siapa juga yang mau jawab?"

"Ha? Tapi tadi mbah bilang—"

"Karena saya gak ngelayanin ramal gratis, maka silahkan kamu konsultasi sama asisten saya itu."

Ash noleh ke Sai. Ouwh, konsultasi ke bishie itu?

"DEAL!" serunya cepat.

_Katanya gak mau nanya dukun!_ Gerutu Danzou dalam hati.

"Ehh, sebentar." Sai berlari ke dalam rumah, dan dalam tempo dua detik dia sudah keluar dengan membawa selembar kertas dan sebatang drawing pen 3.0 *_hiyah, detil banget_*

"Loe mau ngapain? Nggambar?" tanya Ash.

"Iya. Tadi loe mau nyariin siapa?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Oke…" Sai memejamkan matanya. Begitu dia membuka mata, ia langsung menggoreskan drawing pennya ke kertas.

"Kakkoi na…" puji Ash.

"Yak! Selesai!" seru Sai. "Nih, ini peta tempat Itachi berada."

Anak-anak Tercekek-cekek yng tadi nunggu doang di kejauhan langsung berlari ke arah Ash. Dengan penuh harap mereka menyambar kertas gambar dari Sai.

Dan kening mereka langsung berkerut.

Sai tersenyum sok polos. "How is it, minna?"

"Gambar apa ini?" protes Madara. "Cuma lingkaran besar, dikasih dua tanda shuriken. Yang satu ditulisi 'WE'RE HERE', yang satu ditulisi 'Itachi".

"Itu peta buta, Mas. Namanya juga barang gratisan. Kalo mau nambah petunjuk, tambah bayaran juga." Jawab Sai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ngasih gratisan kok gak niat gitu, sih?"

"Udahlah! Gue mau lanjutin nonton film neh. Kayaknya masih ada tiga orang yang belum kebunuh."

"Terus ini…"

"STOP! No comment!"

"Tapi—"

Tanpa peduli, Sai dan mbah Danzou malah langsung masuk ke rumah buat nonton film pembunuhan yang mengharukan itu. Pintu rumah langsung ditutup, dan kayaknya gak ada harapan mereka bakal keluar lagi.

Sementara itu, anak-anak Tercekek-cekek…

"Haduh, peta apa ini?" Madara kebingungan. "Ash, loe ngerti peta ini?"

"Argh, gue buta berbagai macam peta."

"Kameramen?"

"Sori, bagian gue mah cuma pegang kamera buat ngrekam kalian." Kameramen ngeles.

"Deidara?"

"Diliat dari mana pun, peta itu emang gak bisa diidentifikasi." Deidara sok ilmiah. Intinya sih dia juga kagak ngartos.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengambil kertas dari tangan Madara dan dengan serius mempelajarinya.

"Well, informasinya emang minim banget sih. Tapi paling gak, kalo melihat dari gambar ini, kita harus jalan terus ke arah barat. However…karena gue gak tau ini skalanya berapa, jadi gue juga gak bisa memprediksi berapa jauh jaraknya."

"Tumben loe jenius."

"Kapan gue gak jenius?"

"Ah, nyesel gue muji loe!"

"Shimatta!" Deidara melerai. "Lebih baik kita langsung ngebut ke tujuan!"

Madara sebenarnya masih angot en pengen nimpukin Sasuke, tapi karena kata-kata Deidara kayaknya emang bener, dia pun memilih langsung lari ke mobil.

Rekan-rekannya langsujng mengikuti. Dan tim Tercekek-cekek pun segera melaju meninggalkan kediaman para dukun gaje yang sedang terharu menyaksikan film pembunuhan itu.

Mobil melaju ke barat. Yah, itu juga feelingnya Ash doang seh.

"Kok jalannya makin sepi gini sih.." gumamnya. "Kayaknya kita udah jauh banget dari kota."

"Udah sore pula. Ah, kalo sampe jam tujuh malam gak ketemu juga, kita istirahat." Kata Madara.

Malamnya, dengan bangga Author mengumumkan bahwa mobil tim Tercekek-cekek mogok mendadak. Kayaknya—ato pastinya—mobil itu sekarat kehabisan bahan bakar.

Di tengah jalan yang sepi, yang jauh dari peradaban manusia.

Dan konyolnya lagi, kamera yang buat syuting juga kehjabisan baterei. Alhasil, syuting gak bisa dilanjutin.

"Gue jadi agak bingung, ini acara Tercekek-cekek ato Jelajah, sih? Kenapa kita jadi mendaki gunung lewati lembah begini?" kata Sasuke.

"Bukan. Ini adalah acara Bolang; Bocah Ilang." Jawab Ash bete.

Madara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan lagi dugem, melainkan mikir. Mobil mogok, kamera mati, tersesat di nowhere, tanpa ada manusia yang bisa diandalkan.

"Kenapa temen-temen gue di sini kagak ada yang guna, ya?" Gumamnya merana. Halah, kayak dia sendiri guna aja.

"Ya udah, karena udah malam, dan kameranya ko'it, kita gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi." Kata Deidara. "Sebaiknya kita break pencarian dan tidur dulu."

"Hoh? Kagak jadi syuting?" Sasuke kagak terima.

Seluruh tim Tercekek-cekek langsung melototin Sasuke. Udah jelas kameranya mati, masih minta syuting juga. Dasar tukang nampang!

Terpaksa, mereka nginep di tepi jalan itu juga.

"Haduh, udah dingin, tanahnya keras. Gimana gue bisa tidur…" keluh Sasuke saaat merebahkan badannya ke atas tanah.

Sedetik kemudian, tuh makhluk narsis udah tepar tak sadarkan diri.

"…." Semua anggota Tercekek-cekek cengok seketika.

Maklumlah, selama minggat dari Konoha, Sasuke sudah biasa melanglang buana dan tidur di emperan toko, warung, lapangan bola, sampe atap rumah *_wuih_*. Prinsip Sasuke kan, biar tidur beralas tanah dan beratapkan langit, yang penting tetep keren. Halah.

"Ya udah, gue juga mau tidur." Pamit Deidara. Dengan liciknya, dia bikin tempat tidur dari tanah liat andalannya. Dan sebelum teman-temannya ribut minta dibuatin juga, ia buru-buru hengkang ke alam mimpi.

"Gue juga." Ash ddengan nistanya tiduran di tanah. "Anggep aja ini lagi di Hogwart…pake langit-langit sihir, pake angin sihir…"

Yang paling menderita ya si kameramen. Tau sendiri, dia itu anak orang kaya yang hobinya tidur di atas koran. Tapi karena sudah gak ada pilihan lan, terpaksalah ia mengikuti jejak Sasuke dan laen-laen.

Ini mereka yang baka ato gimana, ya? Padahal kan bisa aja tidur di mobil. Asal mesinnya mati (ya emang kagak bisa hidup lagi sih) dan jendelanya dibuka, kan gak bakal keracunan gas karbon monoksida.

Tapi ya udahlah, toh mereka udah terima tidur di luar. Hehehe…

Paginya, tim beranggotakan orang-orang gaje itu pun meneruskan perjalanan ke barat.

Atau timur…

Selatan?

Err, jangan-jangan ke utara?

Kagak taulah, namanya juga orang tersesat. Hehe…

"Terus ini gimana syutingnya kalo begini?" tanya kameramen. "Gue gunanya apa? Apa guna gue kalo tanpa kamera?"

"Gimana dengan aniki gue?" Sasuke ikut ribut.

"Gimana sarapan kita?" Madara nimbrung gak penting.

"Gue kudu cepet pulang! Masih banyak tugas-tugas mulia nunggu gue di dunia luar sanaa!" seru Ash sok penting.

Sepertinya Tim Tercekek-cekek sekarang memang lebih menjadi tim Bolang, alias Bocah ilang…*_ditendang_*. Mobil mereka yang sekarat terpaksa ditinggal. Abis udah gak bisa diapa-apain juga. Lagian, itu kan mobil dinas. Biar ajalah. Yang rugi kan Kakuzu…XDD

"Misi utama kita sekarang adalah kembali ke kota, mencari peradaban manusia, supaya kita mendapatkan segala macam teknologi dan kembali bekerja." Kata Deidara sok bijak. Kata-katanya ini pun segera di-LIKE oleh rekan-rekannya yang lagi gak punya ide.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungan semacam itu, tiba-tiba terlihatlah suatu tanaman yang benar-benar gaje. Bentuknya kayak pohon pisang, tapi daunnya kok tebal bergerigi gitu…

"Pohon pisang?" Deidara keheranan.

"Heh, pohon pisang kok daunnya tebel gini, berduri lagi." Bantah Madara.

"DASAR BAKA! MASA GUE DIBILANG POHON PISANG!" bentak si tanaman gaje itu.

Tim Tercekek-cekek langsung shock begitu tau kalo pohon pisan di depan mereka bisa ngomong.

"Kamu siapa? Siluman pohon pisang?" Madara mundur tiga langkah.

"Yaelah! Daun tebal berduri gini, mananya yang mirip daun pisang?" jawab si tanaman gaje.

"Daun pisang berduri?"

Si tanaman gaje sweatdrops. Sia-sia aja usahanya buat tampil misterius di hadapan manusia-manusia tak berpendidikan ini.

"Hhh…." Ia mendesah dengan gaya anjing kehilangan tuannya (?). "Terpaksa aku mengaku."

"Oooh…" tim tercekek-cekek terpesona oleh pesona si tanaman gaje. Halah!

"Aku adalah…aku…aku ini…"

"LOE AMNESIA KAN? LOE GAK INGET SIAPA DIRI LOE!" samber kameramen.

"Bukan itu! Udah nyamber, pede, keras, salah lagi!" bentak si tanaman gaje.

"Terima kasih!"

"Kenapa loe malah bangga?"

"Sabar mas…" Deidara menenangkan. "Ya udah, jadi situ siapa?"

"Hhh…" lagi-lagi si tanaman gaje mendesah dengan gaya tuannya si anjing yang nyuruh anjingnya guling-gulingan tapi si anjing malah nonton tipi.

Oke, Author emang lebay.

"Jadi, aku ini..aku adalah.."

"ALOE VERA!" teriak Ash sambil ngangkat tangan. "You must be an Aloe vera!"

"Tepat sekali!" si tanaman gaje menyahut. "Aku adalah Aloe ve—"

…..si tanaman gaje beku….

"..ra?" Sasuke membantu.

"KALIAN BAKA SEMUA!" tiba-tiba si tanaman gaje mengayunkan daunnya yang emang mirip aloe vera dengan ukuran daun pisang itu ke arah tim Tercekek-cekek.

Sebagai shinobi sejati, Sasuke, Deidara dan Madara langsung melompat ke belakang. Lantas, bagaimana dengan nasib Ash dan kameramen yang hanyalah manusia biasa itu?

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

*_Author dibejeg-bejeg pembaca_*

Ergh, okelah….nasib mereka bisa langsung diketahui hari ini…*_pembaca bersorak_*

Mereka sih niatnya mo lompat juga, tapi apa daya, kekuatan kaki gak nyampe…terpaksalah mereka lari-lari gaje.

"Kenapa itu tanaman aneh malah ngejar-ngejar kita?" gerutu kameramen sambil terus berlari-lari.

"Jangan tanya ma gue dong! Tanya sama orangnya…eh, tanamannya sendiri."

"Oke." Kameramen berhenti dan berbalik, "Mas tanaman, kenapa nggak ngejar teman-teman kami yang ada di pohon itu aja?"

Sasuke, Madara, dan Deidara yang nangkring di pohon mangga langsung mendelik. _Dasar temen makan temen_! Batin mereka. Padahal mereka sendirilah yang gak setia kawan, udah tau Ash dan kameramen cuma manusia biasa, malah ditinggal sembunyi kayak begono.

"Oh," si tanaman gaje berhenti. "Soalnya mereka lompat-lompat kelewat cepet. Gue kan males lari. Mending ngejar kalian aja...hemat energi!"

Ash lari duluan meninggalkan si kameramen baka dan tanaman gaje itu.

"Oooh…" kameramen mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya si tanaman gaje.

"Eehh.. kagak."

"Kalo begitu sekarang gue bisa ngejar loe lagi?"

"Silahkan…"

Maka sesuai skenario tak bertanggung jawab dari Author, mereka berdua pun kejar-kejaran lagi.

"Tunggu, jangan lari!" teriak si tanaman gaje.

"Aaaasshh! Pengkhianat loe! Sebagai sesama manusia, loe malah ninggalin gue!" teriak si kameramen.

"Loe yang kagak jelas!" teriak Ash dari kejauhan. "Pake ngobrol dulu sama musuh!"

Untunglah kameramen adalah juara lari tingkat playgroup, jadi dengan segera, ia mampu menyusul Ash.

"Ash! Di fanfic The Real Reality Show, loe bisa make sihir-sihir dari JK. Rowling Corporation kan?"

"Hah? Emang iya?"

"Iya! Coba baca lagi fic pertama…"

"Oke…, eh, you fool! Mana sempat!"

"Heh, wis, percayalah padaku. Dulu loe bisa nyihir. Sekarang, keluarin mantra apa aja yang bisa ngusir tanaman gaje di belakang."

"Aduh! Gue udah lupa ma mantra-mantra. Belakangan ini gue sibuk banget ampe gak sempat baca FFN, Mangafox, ato nonton yutub.."

"Itu derita loe! Lagian apa hubungannya?"

"Argh…kalo sambil lari-lari gini gue gak bisa mikir.."

"Ya udah, pake aja mantra yang gak usah dipikir!"

Karena ribet en otaknya rada konslet, Ash tambah gak inget apa-apa.

"Gue ingetnya cuma _Accio_ doang…" gumamnya.

"Yowis, pake aja!"

"Itu mantra biar barangnya ketarik ke arah kita. Kalo gue teriak ACCIO ALOE VERAAAA, ntar dia malah ke sini dong…"

"Bego! Itu udah loe teriakin!"

"NOOOO!

"Eh? Tapi kok gak terjadi apa-apa?"

Ash menoleh…dan benar saja, tanaman gaje itu masih eksis dengan jarak yang sama.

"Iya..? Kenapa ini?"

"KARENA GUE INI BUKAN ALOE VERAA!" teriak tanaman gaje di belakang.

"TERUS LOE NI SIAPAAA?" Ash bales teriak.

"GUE ZETSU!"

"ZETSU?"

Kameramen ngelirik Ash. "Buat apa loe kenalan? Awas, jangan loe sebut Accio Zetsu ya!"

"Kagak! Tenang aja. Gue gak sebegitu begonya sampe mau teriak ACCIO ZETSU!"

"NO WAAYY!" kameramen kalap campur murka.

Karena Ash mengucapkan mantra dengan tepat, jelas, dan akurat, melebihi keakuratan Hermione atopun kang Sirius, khasiat sihirnya pun langsung terasa. Si tanaman gaje yang ngaku namanya Zetsu itu langsung terbang ke dekat mereka.

"APA?" Ash shock. Untunglah, sebagai Author sejati, dia selalu punya ide. "ACCIO SASUKE!"

"KENAPA GUEEE?" tereak Sasuke gak terima. Sayangnya takdir lebih berkuasa, Sasuke pun langusng melesat ke depan Ash dan kameramen.

"Noh! Shinobi lawan Shinobi!" dengan nistanya Ash nyerahin Zetsu ke Sasuke.

Meskipun males, tapi sesuai tuntutan profesi, Sasuke pun bertarung dengan Zetsu. Pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan sangat sengit, hingga jika disiarkan di tivi akan bisa menjadi trending topic di Twitter *_halah_* dan muncul di infotainment, berita kriminal, jalan-jalan, acara kuliner, dan acara musik. Well, emang gak ada hubungannya, tapi gak apa-apalah, namanya juga fanfic.

Yak, begitulah pertarungannya.

Readers: Pertarungan apaan?

Author: Karena pertarungannya dikhawatirkan akan mengganggu kebersihan jiwa anak-anak muda dan meningkatkkan kriminalitas di jalan raya, maka Author memutuskan untuk men-skip saja adegannya. Gyahahaha!

Madara dan Deidara menonton pertarungan itu sambil makan mangga di pohon yang juga merupakan pohon mangga *_ya iyalaah_!*.

"Eh, tadi dia bilang namanya siapa?" tanya Deidara.

"Ergh…Zetsu.."

"Kayaknya pernah kenal ya?"

"Iya…"

…

Madara dan Deidara saling berpandangan.

"ZETSU?"

"IYAAA?" dengan bakanya, Zetsu menjawab.

Sasuke pun mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan. Tapi si Zetsu dengan cepat kembali berkonsentrasi. Dengan jutsu tanpa nama, Zetsu menghunjamkan Sasuke ke dalam tanah, lalu—

SENSOR.

*_Author dilemparin hape. YAY_!*

"Ah! Sumpeh! Kenapa gue lupa semua mantra?" Ash ruwet. "WOII! MAdara, Deidara! Bantuin siniiii!"

"HAH? Ah, iya deh!"

"TUNGGU!" tereak Zetsu. Dan seperti layaknya sinetron, anak-anak gaje itu langsung berhenti.

"Paling gak, biar gue jelasin dulu kenapa gue ada di sini."

"Biukannya tadi loe duluan yang nguber kita?" kameramen nyolot, tapi begitu si tanaman gaje melotot *_perasaannya si kameramen doang_*, cowok itu langsung lari ke belakangnya Ash.

"Helooo?" Ash sweatdrops.

"Ya udah. Cepet jelasin, mumpung kami mau ngabisin mangga ini dulu!" sh menglihkan perhatiannya ke Zetsu.

"Oke.." si tanaman gaje berdehem. "Jadi begini, aku..aku kesini karena Itachi…"

"NAN?"

Deidara dan Madara langsung loncat dari pohon mangga dan berlari ke arah Zetsu.

"Itachi? Loe tau tentang dia?" Madara antusias.

"HAHAHA…! Begitulah!"

"Di mana dia?" desak Deidara.

Zetsu terdiam, teringat olehnya bagaimana pahitnya disia-siakan oleh Kakuzu di chapter sebelumnya. *_lebay_*

"Sebenarnya gue gak mau bilang ke kalian. Tapi ya udahlah. I will!"

"Oke! Jadi, Itachi di mana?" Madara makin antusias.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Hhh…" lagi-lagi Zetsu mendesah kayak tuannya si anjing yang mau beli anjing baru yang lebih pinter tapi duitnya udah dimakan sama anjing lamanya yang gaje. "Kalian harus ngajak gue jadi presenternya."

"?"

"…"

"Err, biar kita diskusi dulu." Kata Madara. "Oke. Sudah diputusin, loe gak bisa jadi presenter."

"HEH! Diskusi aja belum, loe udah mutusin."

"Soalnya gue udah tau kesimpulannya. Helo, my pren…ada yang setuju kalo dia ini jadi presenter?"

"KAGAAAK!" jawab Tim Tercekek-cekek serempak.

"Nah, iya kan?"

"Yaelah. Kalo gitu, jangan harap kalian bisa nemuin Itachi."

"Loe tunjukin dulu di mana Itachi. Kalo orangnya udah ada, ntar kita syuting." Kata Deidara.

"Oke!" Zetsu langsung ngeluarin hape, lalu sibuk menekan keypad. "Moshi-moshi. Itachi? Ke sini dong. Cepetan, gak pake lama. Hah? Gue di mana? Dicek aja pake GPS. Iya."

Anak-anak Tercekek-cekek cengok.

Akhirnya mereka pun menunggu. Untunglah tak lama kemudian, sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tampak melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Sosok itu kian mendekati mereka.

"ITACHI!" teriak tim Tercekek-cekek dengan kompak tanpa pembagian suara.

"Haiiii…." Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tim tercekek-cekek ilfil seketika ngeliat tingkahnya yang rada alay itu.

_Beneran itu klan Uchiha? _Batin kameramen.

"Madara Abadi Sasori, Dei-chan! My frieeeendds…!" seru Itachi.

"Buset, dia manggil nama lengkap gue…" Madara cengok.

"Kenapa gue dipanggil Dei-chan?" Deidara ikut-ikutan cengok. Alaaah, bilang aja loe seneng!*_ditabok_*

"Ah, kalian berdua udah jadi artis ya? Gue ikutan syuting doong!"

_Ternyata emang benar klan Uchiha. Kagak ada bedanya ma adiknya, sama-sama hobi nampang_, batin kameramen.

"Err.. iya, ini sebenarnya kami lagi syuting…"

"Ha? Mana kliennya? Terus, siapa target pencariannya?"

"ELOE!" tim Tercekek-cekek nunjuk Itachi.

"Hah? Ada yang nyariin gue? Siapa?"

"Itu…"

"Rentenir? Petugas pajak? Orang pegadaian? Sales asuransi?"

All: sweatdrop.

"Bukan kok…" jawab Deidara.

"Terus siapa?"

Tim Tercekek-cekek baru ingat kalo sejak tadi Sasuke masih tertanam di dalam tanah. Untunglah Sasuke sangat kuat. Jadi ia bisa menggali sendiri ke atas tanah.

"DIA!" tim Tercekek-cekek nunjuk makhluk gaje yang merangkak-rangkak kelelahan setelah mengalami pergumulan sengit dengan tanaman gaje...err, Zetsu.

Itachi mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa..ya..? Rada imut..cakep…mirip gue…"

_Ternyata mo muji diri sendiri…,_batin kameramen.

"Woi.. dia siapa seh?" Itachi kedip-kedip. Maklumlah..namanya juga orang miopi.

"Aniki…!" seru Sasuke. Tadinya seh dia mau nunggu Itachi manggil namanya, tapi kayaknya bakal kelamaan dan menyita waktu pembaca.

"Sasuke?"

"Ani—"

"Pantes meskipun burem gini mukanya tetep keliatan imut, cute, dan keren…soalnya muka Sasuke kan mirip muka gue…"

Buset deh ni orang. Niat muji orang apa muji diri sendiri, seh?

Begitu melihat sang otouto, Itachi bukannya senang, malah mundur lima langkah.

"Jadi eloe yang nyariin gue?"

Tim Tercekek-cekek sujud syukur. Gak nyangka, pencarian kali ini berjalan dengan begitu mulusnya *_mulus pale lu_?*.

"Iya…gue—"

Itachi mundur lagi. "Madara Abadi Sasori, Dei-chan, dan lain-lain..! Gue cabut!"

WUUUUUUSHHH….hempasan angin beku menyapu wajah cengok Tim tercekek-cekek.

"Dia..pergi?" desis Ash.

"Kita disebut 'dan lain-lain'?" sambung kameramen.

"KAGAK PENTING!" kedua presenter Tercekek-cekek langsung njitak sang kameramen.

"Tunggu!" Ash menyelamatkan kameramen dari jitakan maut teman-temannya. "Kenapa Sasuke malah gak bereaksi?"

Tim Tercekek-cekek spontan noleh ke arah Sasuke yang emang kagak teriak sama-sekali.

Dan dengan nistanya, manusia narsis itu lagi ngebersihin wajah pake face-cleanser all in one, sodara-sodara!

All: What the?

"Ah, udah..muka gue udah bersih lagi..eh?" Sasuke baru nyadar kalo mata teman-temannya menatapnya dengan kasih-sayang sarkastis…alias tatapan pembunuh dengan bonus mutilasi gratis. "Err..ada apaan?"

"ADA APAAN-ADA APAAN! ITU ANIKI LOE NGIBRIT LAGI TAUU!" Madara esmosi berat.

"NAN?" Sasuke shock. "ASH!"

"HAH? Iya?" Ash shock.

"Muka gue udah bersih belum?"

Sasuke pun langsung dikeroyok ma Madara, Deidara, en Kameramen.

"WOI! Stop gobal warming…eh, stop bullying!" Ash berusaha ngelindungin Sasuke *_cieh_* "Kalo mukanya ampe rusak, yang ada dia minta ganti rugi buat operasi plastik..minimal minta dibeliin make-up mahal.."

Untunglah alasan Ash yang rada ngawur itu diterima dengan bijak oleh teman-temannya. Sasuke pun terbebas dari bencana.

"Kita harus ngejar kakak gue!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ya udah, kejar sono!" bentak Madara bete.

Sasuke langsung melesat. "Itachi-niiisaaaan…! Wait for me!"

"BEGO! LARINYA BUKAN KE SONO!" anak-anak tercekek-cekek teriak kompak pake toa.

Sasuke berhenti, berbalik dan berlari lagi. Yang laen cuek. Ntar juga anaknya balik lagi.

"Ini gue jadi syuting kaaaaan?" Zetsu tambah bikin ruwet suasana.

"KAGAK! Kecuali kalo loe mau beliin kamera baru!" tolak Madara

"Tapi kaaan—"

DHUOG! BRAKK! JDUGGG!

Deidara dan Madara dengan nista ngeroyok Zetsu. Kalo lagi marah, kemampuan shinobi mereka emang bisa bikin orang keder.

"Loe gak bisa Accio si Itachi itu?" tanya kameramen.

"Kagak bisa. Udah kejauhan…" Ash mendesah seperti tuan si anjing yang akhirnya bisa beli anjing baru, tapi anjing barunya sama gajenya dengan anjing yang lama.

Huff…tampaknya pencarian kali ini gak jadi berjalan dengan mulus…*_dibuang ke jurang_*

**Tsutzuku…**

_Ah… Author terlalu lama meninggalkan dunia perfanfican… chapter ini rasanya kok rada garing yah? Hikz…_

_Sankyuu buat para reviewer dan reader yang setia mengikuti fanfic gaje ini. Ehh, mo ngomong apa lagi, ya..? Ya udahlah…pokoke review, neee! *bow*_

_Silahkan dikritik kalo emang jayus, dan silahkan dipuji kalo emang bagus…hehe…_

_Jaa nee! Chapter depan Author akan berusaha nambah kadar humornya! Yosh!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Hunt**

_Ya ampuunn! Author lupa nulis fic..!*digebukin warga FFn*_

_Baiklah kalo begitu, tanpa bertele-tele lagi, Author akan menulis! Fighting!_

**Chapter 6**

_Author: Kishimoto-sensei…! Sekali lagi saya pinjem anak-anaknya, ya!_

_Sensei: Hosh! Gimana mau tamat Naruto gue kalo loe nyulik anak-anak gue mulu?_

_Author: Ehh, kan saya baru minjem beberapa kali.. itu author-author laen juga pada pinjem…_

_Sensei: Tapi balikin lho ya!_

_Author: Argh! Sudahlah, ini para pembaca udah nunggu! Bye-bye, sensei! Jaa neee!_

**Chapter 6**

_*perasaan tadi udah diketik ya? Ah, sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku…*_

_Oh, ya, pas nulis ini, Author lagi ndengerin Serenade-nya Versailles lho… *kagak ada yang nanya* _

Tim Tercekek-cekek kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah mobil dan kamera di-_Reparo_ alias dibacain mantra tukang reparasi, mobil dan kamera pun bisa berjalan baik kembali.

"Kenapa kagak dari kemarin loe baca mantra ini?" bentak Madara.

"Namanya juga orang lupa. Orang lupa kan amnesia.." Ash membela diri.

"Sudahlah, Madara.." Deidra menenangkan, "Ash…"

"Ya?"

"LOE TERIMA LEDAKAN BOM NUKLIR DARI GUEEE! DASAR SUPIR GAJE! PAKE AMNESIA SEGALAA!"

Ash dan tim Tercekek-cekek cengok, kecuali Sasuke yang sibuk nata rambutnya.

"Deidaraaa! Jangan!" jerit Madara

"Dameeee!" teriak sang kameramen

"Jagung bakaaarr…!"

Ash ancur diinjek-injek Madara dan sang kameramen.

"Deidara…loe kan marahnya sama Ash doang. Jangan pake bom nuklir dong…ntar kita gimana?"

"Iya, ntar mobil dan kameranya malah ancur beneran."

"Bom nuklir bisa meningkatkan global warming! Kita harus go green dan menjaga kelestarian lingkungan.."

Kameramen dan Madara serempak mendelik ke arah Ash. Nih anak udah tau Deidara lagi ngamuk, malah ngelantur soal global warming segala.

"Halah! Peduli amat soal global warming! Lha wong bom nuklir rakitan gue ini bom ramah lingkungan kok!" Deidara langsung mengeluarkan bom nuklirnya.

_Emang ada bom ramah lingkungan?_ Tim Tercekek-cekek sweatsdrop.

Akhirnya, setelah mendapat serangn bom nuklir ramah lingkungan dari Deidara, perjalanan dilanjutkan secara normal. Untunglah bom itu ramah lingkungan, jadi asalkan anak-anak itu berlindung dengan meluk or manjat pohon, mereka gak bakal terkena bom.

Benar-benar bom yang aneh…

Begitu sampai di kota, mereka segera menyerbu restoran.

Mereka pun memasuki restoran itu. Orang-orang langsung memandangi mereka.

"Wah.. ada artis lagi syuting.." bisik seorang bapak-bapak.

"Iya..itu siapa yang rambutnya jabrik? Keren ya?" tanggap anaknya.

Sasuke yang merasa jabrik dan keren langsung mundur mendadak ke belakang Madara. Tersanjung campur ngeri, ngeliat tuh anak adalah seorang cowok bermuka preman, bertato, dan penuh tindikan. Sebenarnya itu juga gak masalah sih…dia gak pernah berburuk sangka pada sosok bertato dan bertindik *_halah_*. Cuma kalo cowoknya nglirik-nglirik plus senyum-senyum gaje, dia kan freak out juga.

"Itu…keren…minta tanda tangan yuk…" sekelompok cewek ABG saling bisik pake toa (halah, bisik-bisik kok pake toa. Bilang aja pengen eksis).

Deidara, Madara, dan sasuke saling pandang.

Sekelompok ABG yang kira-kira berjumlah dua puluh orang itu tiba-tiba lari ke arah tim Tercekek-cekek.

"SHIROTA YUUU!"

Tim Tercekek-cekek saling pandang, soalnya kagak ada satu pun yang ngerasa bernama Shirota Yuu.

"Siapa itu Shirota?" tanya sang kamereman sementara kerumunan fans sudah berada di radius 5 meter 37 cm. "Artis zaman dulu ya?'

"Bukan gue!" Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepala. Yaelah, kagak ada yang nuduh elo juga kali…

Ngeliat rekan-rekannya yang kagak guna, Ash segera berlari ke meja kasir, lalu merebut mikrofon dari tangan sang kasir.

_Pembaca: sejak kapan kasir punya mikrofon?_

_Author : sejak Author punya ide. Udahlah, baca ya baca aja! Jangan protes!_

_Pembaca: *nimpukin Author pake sepatu basket*_

"SODARA-SODARA!" teriak Ash.

Tapi karena gak ada satu pun dari ABG itu yang ngerasa sebagai sodaranya Ash, maka mereka pun tetap maju mengepung tim Tercekek-cekek.

Si kameramen ngerasa de javu. Kayaknya dulu pas di desanya Deidara dan Madara, dia juga dikerubutin kayak gini.

"Shirotaa!" jerit mereka histeris.

"Siapa Shirotaaa?" lhah?

"Ini ada obral pakaian, ya?" yang ini lebih parah, ikut ngumpul tapi gak tau ada apaan.

"Woii! Yang belum bayar bon, bayar duluu!" ruupanya ada pula pelayan yang masuk ke kerumunan.

"Keshiteee! Rewrite shiteee!" kenapa pula ada yang nyanyi lagunya Asian Kungfu Generation?

"ASH…..! Do something!" teriak kameramen. "Madara! Deidara! Uchiha!"

Sayangnya ketiga shinobi pengkhianat itu sudah mengerahkan kecepatan shinobi mereka untuk lari menuju meja makan.

"Hegh! Pengkhianaaat!"

Ketiga temannya hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Ntar abis makan, ya!" jawab Madara.

Ash yang gak tega ngeliat kameramen menjadi sasaran ABG gaje itu langsung teriak lagi.

"Anak-anak muda! Orang ini bukan Shirota Yuu! Dia emang mirip! Tapi dia bukan!"

"Kagak apa-apa! Yang penting kalo dipoto, hasilnya bisa mirip!" balas salah seorang cewek.

Kameramen keliatan pucet. _Makanya gue gak mau jadi artis. Wong cuma di balik layar aja fans-nya udah kayak gini_, batinnya.

"ASH CARD! Help meee!"

Ash mikir sebentar. Tapi dia gak dapat ide apapun. Akhirnnya ia terpaksa hanya memberi semangat.

"Hadapilah, Kameramen! Hanya sedikit tanda tangan dan poto bareng! Berjuanglah! Aku mendukungmuu!"

"AARHGHH! Temen-temen gue bikin frustasi semuaaa!" tereak si kameramen setres.

Setelah sesi jumpa fans dadakan yang menguras tenaga itu, Kameramen akhirnya bisa duduk dengan selamat di meja makan.

"Elo baik-baik aja kan?" Madara sok perhatian.

Kameramen mendelik. "Kagak usah sok baik!"

"Sudahlah, teman-teman…" Deidara berusaha melerai. "Ayolah, mulai detik ini, kita usahakan untuk gak bertengkar. Kita harus bekerja sama buat nyari Itachi, lalu kita mundur dari pekerjaan ini dan kembali ke rumah kita masing-masing!"

"Err, setuju!" tanggap Ash.

"Terserah deh! Yang penting gue ketemu brother gue." Tukas Sasuke.

Kameramen sebenarnya masih kagak terima dengan perlakuan teman-temannya yang gak setia kawan itu, tapi atas paksaan Author, ia pun akhirnya menerima ajakan gencatan senjata dari Deidara.

"Oke.." ucapnya. "Kita segera selesaikan tugas ini, agar Author juga bisa segera nulis fic yang laen!"

Teman-temannya cengok mendengar kata-kata sang kameramen.

"Baiklah! Jadi setelah ini kita gak akan bertengkar?" Madara menegaskan.

"Tergantung." Jawab kameramen.

"Tergantung apanya?" tanya Deidara.

"Tergantung apakah kalian masih suka ninggalin gue kalo lagi ada bahaya ato gak."

Deidara en Madara saling berpandangan.

"Ya, okelah, kalo kami gak lupa."

Sumpah, kameramen pengen ngelempar piring ke pasangan presenter nista itu. Tpi sayangnya, para pelayan melihat gelagatnya itu dan langsung nunjukin lirikan maut dan ekspresi itu-piring-harganya-lebih-mahal-dari-harga-diri-loe-jadi-awas-kalo-sampe-loe-pecahin.

Selesai makan, mereka pun berniat buat melanjutkan syuting. Tapi masalahnya, mereka benar-benar gak punya petunjuk lagi. Alhasil, mereka pun bengong sebentar *_kira-kira 2 jam_* di mobil.

Di saat yang penuh kekalutan dan kebengongan itu, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan muncullah seorang tukang cendol mendorong gerobaknya. Madara dan Deidara menatap keluar jendela, lalu saling berpandangan satu-sama lain.

Kok kayaknya kenal, ya? Batin mereka berdua.

"Hei," Sasuke ikut memandang keluar. "Kalian ngeliatin apa sih?"

"Ituh, si tukang cendol." Jawab Madara.

"Oh, kalian pengen minum es cendol?" btw, kenapa di Jepang ada es cendol, ya?

"Heh, bukan es cendolnya. Ituh, tukang cendolnya!" sambar Deidara.

"Oh, kalian pengen tukang cendolnya?"

Sasuke pun segera dibejeg-bejeg oleh kedua presenter Tercekek-cekek.

"Ash, loe panggil tuh tukang cendol kemari!" perintah Madara.

"Jah, kenapa gue?" protes Ash. "Gue gak bisa teriak. Loe tau suara gue gak bisa keras."

"Jangan banyak protes. Panggil aja!"

Bukannya teriak, Ash malah langsung tancap gas ke arah si tukang cendol. Rekan-rekannya yang kagak siap pun langsung nyungsep dengan indahnya di lantai mobil. Tanpa mempedulikan nasib rekan-rekannya dan nasib rambutnya Sasuke, Ash banting setir dan terus melaju.

Si tukang cendol langsung ngerasa gak enak.

_Itu mobil kenapa kayaknya mo nabrak gue ya? Jashin, apa salah gue?_ Batin si tukang cendol. Ia siap-siap loncat ke pohon. Tapi kalo ia loncat, giamna nasib gerobak cendol tercintanya?

Akhirnya ia pun cuma menatap si mobil dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga, layaknya tokoh protagonis sinetron yang diusir dari rumah, terus lari ke jalan depan rumah pas hujan turun, dan selalu ada truk ngebut tiba-tiba lewat.

_Bersambung, dong, bersambung_… si tukang cendol berharap. Loe kira sinetron, apa?

CKKKIITTTTTTTTTTTT…

Ash mengerem mobilnya tepat waktu. Si tukang cendol dan gerobaknya selamat. Ash selamat. Sisanya…errr….ya gitu deh..

Ash langsung keluar dan mendekati si tukang cendol.

"Hei tukang cendol!" seru Ash.

"Hah, gue?" Si tukang cendol mesih cengok. "Kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa. Gue cuma disuruh manggil elo. Itu doang."

Si tukang cendol pengen nyambit Ash pake gerobaknya. Tapi sayang gerobaknya sih…

Sementara itu, Madara, Deidara, Sasuke, dan Kameramen buru-buru keluar dan langsung tepar di tanah.

Ash noleh ke anak-anak gaje itu. "How are you doin', guys?"

Madara mendelik. "Loe minta dibantai, ya? Kalo mau tancap gas ya bilang dulu kek!"

"Iya…gue kan belum pake sabuk pengaman. Udah gitu masih pegang kamera pula!" Kameramen yang biasanya satu kubu dengan Ash pun kini ikut protes.

"Loe tunggu bom edisi terbaru gue, Ash..." desis Deidara.

Sasuke sebenarnya juga pengen protes. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih urgen. Ia segera lari ke depan spion dan memastikan penampilannya tetap oke untuk syuting setelah nyusruk di mobil tadi.

Si tukang cendol sweatdrops.

Deidara dan Madara berdiri seraya nggerundel gak jelas.

"Eh," si tukang cendol menatap kedua presenter tim Tercekek-cekek itu. "Kalian…"

Madara yang awalnya gak yakin kini jadi yakin. "Jadi bener ini loe?"

"Dare ka?" Ash kebingungan.

Si tukang cendol mengacungkan jari ke arah dua presenter itu. "Deidara! Madara Abadi Sasori!"

Deidara dan Madara tersenyum lebar. "HIDAAAAAAAAAAN!"

…..

_*alam batin masing-masing orang*_

_Deidara : Hedeh, barusan gue lebay._

_Madara : Apaan gue barusan? Kenapa gue pake teriak?_

_Tukang cendol : Buset, heboh amat!_

_Ash : And who the heck is Hidan?_

_Kameramen : No way, blekberi gue ilaaang!_

_Sasuke : Kayaknya perlu beli eyeliner baru nih…_

_Pembaca : Woi! Cepetan kembali kea lam nyata!_

…_.._

"Kenapa loe jualan cendol?"

"Oh… ini kan usaha buat cari duit.." Hidan pun segera menceritakan asal-muasal legenda berubhnya ia menjadi seorang tukang cendol.

Tim Tercekek-cekek cengok ngedenger cerita itu.

"Kalian sendiri lagi ngapain?" Hidan bertanya setelah selesai bercerita.

"Hoaaahm..eh, apa?" Madara yang sudah hampir mimpi tergeragap.

"Kami lagi syuting. Ini, bantuin Sasuke Uchiha buat nemuin Itachi." Deidara menjelaskan.

Hidan mengangguk-angguk. "Ooh.."

"Tau gak biasanya Itachi nongkrong di mana? Bisa bantuin gak?"

"Bisa."

Tim Tercekek-cekek terbelalak. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Darah mereka terpompa deras. Adrenalin mengalira tak terkontrol. Mereka pun sesak nafas. Mereka jatuh terbanting ke tanah. Dan—

Ah, kagak ding… mereka terkejut doang, kagak selebay itu.

"APA? HONTOU? BENERAN? SUMPEH LOE?" mereka tereak sahut-sahutan. Hidan pun mengalami tuli temporer.

"Iya gue tau. Hontou. Beneran. Sumpeh deeeh.." jawabnya gak niat.

Tim Tercekek-cekek langsung histeris, bersyukur akhirnya terbebas dari tugas laknat nyari Itachi.

"Tapi ada syaratnya…"

Histeria Tim Tercekek-cekek terhenti. Deidara dan Madara langsung mendelik.

"Apaan? Minta bayaran?" Madara siap-siap nyekek Hidan.

"Kalo soal duit ntar loe minta aja ama Pak Kakuzu, produser kita." Sambung Deidra.

Tapi, yang amat sangat mengejutkan, Hidan menggeleng. "Gak. Bukan duit."

"Hah? Jadi loe minta apa?" Madara shock. Masa yang namanya Hidan bisa nolak duit? Itu sih sama mustahilnya kayak Author nolak kalo ditraktir es krim.

"Begini, setelah rehat dari Akatsuki, gue dapet wangsit dari Sang Jashin, bahwa duit yang tidak halal itu gak akan membawa berkah…"

"….?"

"Jadi mulai sekarang, gue gak mau malakin orang."

Wah, Author tersindir. Author juga kudu tobat!

"Sou, loe maunya apa?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Gampang!" Hidan menepuk gerobak es cendolnya. "Loe borong dagangan gue sampe abis!"

Madara cengok.

Deidara sweatdrops.

Kameramen megang kamera.

Ash sama Sasuke main monopoli (?).

…

"Yaelah..akhirnya duit juga…" protes Madara.

"Udahlah! Borong mau gak?" balas Hidan

"Kita lagi gak bawa duit banyak…" Deidara ngeles.

"Itu yang dibawa cewek di sono itu?"

Ash ngelirik Hidan dan nyadar kalo Hidan lagi nunjuk plus melotot ke arahnya. "Ha?"

"Duit yang loe pegang! Bawa sini, buat bayar cendol!" teriak Hidan.

"Eh?" Ash menatap tangannya. Ini kan duit monopoli?

"Udah sono.." Sasuke nendang kaki Ash. "Kayaknya dia rada bego. Dikasih duit monopoli juga gak bakalan protes."

"Ah, gue kan baru dapat pembayaran sewa perusahan air minum…"

"Apa banget deh loe! Ini aja gue relain duit hasil sewa empat hotel. Utang loe juga gue hapus deh."

Kameramen prihatin. _Ini yang bego siapa sih? Duit mainan aja debatnya sampe kayak gitu._

Deidara yang ngeliat perdebatan gak mutu itu jadi gak sabar. Dengan cepat, dia ngerebut semua duit dari tangan Ash dan nyerahin duit itu ke Hidan.

Entah karena Hidan sudah dibutakan oleh duit ato dia emang bego dari sononya, dia nerima-nerima aja tuh duit monopoli. Yang penting ada tanda-tangan direktur bank negaranya. Padahal kan itu palsu juga.

Hidan nunjuk gerobaknya, "Cendolnya…"

"Ah udah, gak usah. Kita gak bisa bawa juga ini. Yang penting sekarang, cepet kasih tau di mana Itachi." Sambar Madara.

"Sini hape loe…biar gue tulisin alamatnya."

Sementara itu, target yang tengah dicari, alias Itachi Uchiha, akhirnya berhenti lari (jadi sejak kemaren dia lari terus o.O?).

"Kok rasanya capek, ya?" gumamnya.

"Ya eyalaah capek… situ lari mulu sih. Naek mobil dong… Miskin banget sih!" sambar sebuah suara.

Itachi celingukan dan mendapati seorang anak berdiri dengan muka songong di pinggir jalan.

"Ih, siapa eloe? Kenapa nyamber-nyamber omongan gue?"

Si anak kecil nyengir. "Cuma figuran kok, Om." Jawabnya cuek, lantas tanpa mempedulikan muka Itachi yang bengong, ia langsung pergi.

_Apaan seh? Ah udahlah, lebih baik gue istirahat._ Batin Itachi.

Itachi pun segera nyari pohon gede buat berteduh, lalu ia segera melepas jubahnya buat dijadiin tikar, dan kemudian membuka kotak bentonya.

Di saat itu, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang bertampang memelas. Itachi mendongak dan menatap sosok tinggi besar itu.

"Loe…" Itachi mengerjpkamn mata, "…figuran juga, ya?"

Si sosok tinggi besar pun langsung ngebejeg-bejeg Itachi.

"Aargh! Tidaak! Stop, it Kisameeeee! Itaiiiiii..! Sakiiiiittt!"

Kisame—si sosok tinggi besar itu—langsung berhenti. Bukan karena kasian ma Itachi, tapi karena orang-orang yang lewat jalan pada berhenti dan bengong ngeliatin mereka dengan ekspresi ih-sumpeh-ada-hiu-serem-lagi-nistain-bishie-uke-di-pinggir-jalan.

"APA LIAT-LIAT?" bentaknya. Orang-orang keder semua. Dan sesuai jatah mereka sebagai figuran, mereka langsung berlarian ke segala arah.

Itachi langsung nyelametin kotak bentonya supaya gak keinjek oleh Kisame.

"Apa banget sih loe, dating-dateng langsung ngebejeg-bejeg gue kayak gini.." protesnya.

"Loe yang gak jelas, ngilang aja dari kemaren." bales Kisame.

"Gue kan janjian mo ketemu Zetsu. Kenapa sih nyariin gue aja?"

"Itu bento yang loe bawa to jatah makan siang gue, tau! Semenjak gue bertobat dari dunia hitam, gue kan gak bisa malakin orang lagi."

"Halah…"

"Jadi, gimana pertemuan loe kemarin ma Zetsu?"

"Hegh, ternyata dia njebak gue. Dia menggiring gue ke hadapan adik gue."

"Adik loe? Sasuke?"

"Iya, dia nyariin gue. Jadi terpaksa gue lari. Btw, kok loe bisa nemuin gue?"

Kisame menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan tatapan serius. "Kemanapun bento-ku pergi, aku pasti bisa melacaknya!"

Itachi cengok.

"Ya udah. Sekarang, sini bento gue!" kata Kisame galak.

"He...gimana gue dong, gue juga laper. Bagi dua, ya?"

"Gak!"

"Gue laper!"

"Gue lebih laper!"

"Kisame!"

"Gak!"

"KISAMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kisame langsung ngejitak Itachi, soalnya lagi-lagi orang-orang berhenti dan ngeliatin mereka dengan tatapan si-hiu-gaje-tuh-laknat-banget.

"GUE GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN DIA! PUAS?" bentaknya ke arah orang-orang itu.

"Haduh, ini nbento jaman kemarin, masih bisa dimakan gak, ya?" gumam Itachi rgu-ragu. "Tapi gue gak punya piliohan. Sudahlah. Gue gak bakal mati cuma gara-gara bakteri."

Un, benar-benar orang yang tidak layak dicontoh. Pembaca jangan nyobain ini di rumah, ya! *_dicekek Itachi_*

Dasar orang laper, Itachi dan Kisame pun gak peduli lagi itu bento sisa kemarin.

_Semoga ini gak bikin alergi ato ngrusak muka gue_, batin Itachi. Apa banget si Itachi ini..

_Ternyata makanan basi malah lebih enak_, batin Kisame.

Gyah! Jangan ada yang mraktekin perbuatan Kisame ini, ya. Kalo terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian di rumah, ntar Author yang dituntut.

Kembali ke tim Tercekek-cekek.

Hari ke….? Entahlah. Bahkan para presenter pun lupa.

Mereka kini tengah berada di mobil untuk menuju alamat yang tertulis di hape Madara.

"Ini gue yang de javu ato gue emang kenal jalan ini ya?" ucap Deidara.

"Iya, perasaan…gue juga baru dari sini." Tukas Madara.

"Kita udah nyampe!" teriak Ash.

Tim Tercekek-cekek menatap keluar. Tampak sebuah rumah berada di sisi kiri mobil.

"Kayaknya gue kenal…." Gumam Sasuke.

"Udahlah, turun aja cepet." Kata kameramen.

Dengan hati yang masih bertanya-tanya, anak-anak gaje itu turun dan melangkah menuju rumah tersebut.

"Tadaimaaaa!" tereak Ash.

Madara dan Deidara mendelik. Udah ngomong salah, keras, pedenya gak ketulungan…

Tapi teriakan Ash yang salah itu sepertinya langsung mendapat respon dari si tuan rumah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki, lalu pintu dibuka, dan seraut wajah lelaki muncul.

"Hinata?"

….

Terjadi kebisuan sementara.

"Oh, bukan Hinata?" si tuan rumah akhirnya memecah kebisuan di menit ke empat puluh.

"Eh.." Ash beraksi paling awal. "Bukan…"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi ngerasa ada yang gak beres, kini cuma bisa mengeluarkan suara datar, "Hyuga…Neji?"

Madara dan Deidara saling berpandangan. Kenapa rumahnya orang dari klan Hyuga?

Deidara yang pernah jadi presenter acara gosip langsung mikir yang iya-iya. Jangan-jangan… Itachi dan Neji—

"WOI! LANGSUNG NGOBROL NAPE? GUE VARISES NIH PEGANG KAMERA DI SINI!" tiba-tiba si kameramen tereak ala vokalis band metal.

"Oh..silahkan masuk.." kata Neji sopan.

"Un… kami nyari Itachi." Kata Deidara ragu-ragu.

"Ha? Kanapa nyarinya ke sini?" Neji tampak kebingungan.

"Haduh, kagak tau juga nih..si tukang cendol itu ngasih alamat ke sini." Madara garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tukang cendol?" Neji mengingat-ingat. "Tukang cendol aneh yang sering nyebut nama Jashin itu?"

"Hah? Loe tau?" kejar Deidara penuh harap.

"Ya abisnya di sini cuma dia dia doang yang jualan es cendol." Jawab Neji.

Sasuke langsung bersemangat. "Jadi, apa loe tau soal Itachi?"

"Err…" Neji tampak mikir lagi.

Muka tim tercekek-cekek tampak tegang. Mereka menantikan kata-kata dari Neji.

Detik demi detik berlalu.

Menit demi menit berlalu.

Jam demi jam..err, Neji...kau masih hidup kan?

…

"WOI! Gue beneran varises ini!" bentak kameramen di kejauhan. "Lama banget sih mikirnya!"

"Ah iya!" Neji menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apa?" Tim Tercekek-cekek heboh.

"Gue—"

"Loe?"

"—MASIH PUNYA UTANG SEPULUH YEN SAMA SI TUKANG CENDOL ITU!"

Gubrak! Tim Tercekek-cekek ambruk semuanya.

"Itachi…aniki giue gimana?" Sasuke berusaha bangkit.

"Hah? Gak tau tuh…"

"Lha terus maksud si tukang cendol itu apaan? Kok kita disuruh kemari?"

"Ya gak tau." Neji menggeleng. "Tapi mungkin…"

"Mungkin..?" Tim Tercekek-cekek menatap Neji penasaran

Neji tersenyum. "Jadi begitu…"

"APANYAA?"

"Hmmm…begitu…" Neji malah tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Tim Tercekek-cekek saling berpandangan. Ada apaan sih?

_**Tsutzuku!**_

_Gyaaah! Kelar juga chapter ini! Itachi-nya masih dikit, ya? Hehe, maap deh… Review masih ditunggu, ne! Author ingin tau komentar kalian soal fic ini. _

_Jadi apakah yang akan terjadi? Apa yang terjadi ntar Neji dan Itachi?_

_Tunggu episode…eh, chapter berikutnya! _

_Oh, ya. Selamat Lebaran bagi yang merayakan, ya! Author akan berusaha lebih gaje lagi di chapter depan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.._

_Ah, gak penting. Jaa ne, minna! XDDDD_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Hunt**

_Minna! Author dateng lagi! Gomen lama, ya..! Author kan lagi sibuk..hehehe.._

_Well, disclaimernya masih ke Masashi Kishimoto sensei dong!_

_Sensei, kapan kau akhiri serial Naruto? *dilempar panci ma sensei yang lagi setres mikirin Naruto chapter berikutnya*_

_Kali ini Author gak akan banyak berkata-kata. Langsung aja kita ke cerita. Sooou, mari kita sambut bersama-sama…! Jreng-jreng…_

**Chapter 7**

Tim Tercekek-cekek masih menunggu jawaban dari Neji. Mereka berharap anak klan Hyuga itu akan mengatakan kalo Itachi ada di dalam rumahnya.

Maksudnya, kalo emang begitu kan mereka mendapat dua keuntungan. Pertama, pencarian laknat ini akan berakhir. Dan ke dua, kan mereka bisa dapet kesempatan untuk dikasih hidangan ato minuman gitu. Hehe…

"Itachi ya…gue gak tau.." kata Neji ringan

Angin beku langsung menghembus wajah Tim Tercekek-cekek.

"Hah?" mereka cengok.

"Iya, gue gak tau." Neji meyakinkan.

"Te..terus..apa maksudnya itu tukang cendol ngasih tau alamat ini?" Deidara ngerasa lemes.

Neji menggeleng. "Gak tau juga ya. Tapi, kalo kalian mau, gue bisa bantu juga sih kayaknya."

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Deidara.

"GUE TAU!" samber Ash. Dirinya memang sudah mendapat ilham dari sang Author.

Semua rekannya langsung menoleh ke Ash. "APA?"

"Hehe, iya..itu, matanya Neji.. pake aja kemampuan Byakugan-nya dia."

Teman-temannya saling pandang. "Oooh…"

"Ternyata si tukang cendol itu pinter juga." Madara memuji, meskipun setengah-setengah gak rela.

Mereka langsung noleh kembali ke Neji.

"Err…" Neji memutar bola matanya. "Gue lagi sibuk. Cari aja orang lain. Hinata misalnya."

Deidara menghela nafas, "Neji….plis plis plis… Jangan bikin kita muter-muter nyari orang lain lagi. Tinggal ikut kami bentar, trus loe bisa pulang deh. "

"Iya," tukas Madara, "Ntar kita mintain jatah honor dari bos kita lah."

"Errr…" Neji masih keliatan mikir. Duit memang bukan hal yang penting baginya *_sombong_*.

"Neji.." kali ini Kameramen yang angkat bicara, "kalo mau bantu, ntar bisa masuk tipi lho.."

Sayangnya Neji bukan orang yang doyan nampang seperti Sasuke. Jadi rayuan sang Kameramen sama sekali gak mempan.

"Neji.." Sasuke mendekati temannya itu. "Sebagai sesama orang jenius dan keren, serta memiliki banyak penggemar, kau mau kan bekerja sama denganku?"

Yang ada Neji malah bengong mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Errr, ya okelah.." Neji menghela nafas. "Karena sepertinya kalian sangat putus asa, gue mau bantuin."

Tim Tercekek-cekek saling berpandangan, dan sedetik kemudian mereka langsung berteriak histeris. Neji cengok melihat makhluk-makhluk di depannya tiba-tiba melompat-lompat sambil berteriak-teriak gaje. Mereka baru berhenti setelah para tetangga Neji keluar dan melempari Tim Tercekek-cekek dengan sandal, sepatu, dan Blackberry (?).

Sementara itu, nun jauh di sana, Naruto telah sampai di kantor Tercekek-cekek. Kantor sepi, yang terlihat hanyalah seorang satpam yang merangkap menjadi tukang kebun dan OB (tau sendirilah, Kakuzu kan maunya ngirit, jadi gak mau ngrekrut pegawai terlalu banyak).

Naruto langsung masuk ke kantor. Si satpam cuek saja ngeliat makhluk tak dikenal memasuki area kantor. Maklum saja, gajinya kan rendah. Jadi dia ngerasa sia-sia saja kalo harus repot-repot berurusan dengan tamu.

Setelah berlarian ke sana kemari, akhirnya Naruto menemukan Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit recehan di kantornya.

"Pagi…" sapa Naruto.

"….."

_Kok gue gak ditanggapi_? Batin Naruto. Dia mencoba menyapa lagi.

"Siang…"

"…"

_Buset deh ah! Gak ada sopan-santunnya nih orang!_ Naruto semakin dongkol. Padahal dia sendiri tadi kan juga masuk kantor orang tanpa izin? Masih protes soal sopan-santun segala.

"Helo, Pak! SELAMAT MALAAAM!"

"HAH?" Kakuzu tergeragap.

"Pak, saya—"

"SUDAH MALAM? GUE HARUS PULANG!" Kakuzu mendadak berdiri, lalu dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari jurus bayangan ala para ninja, ia mengumpulkan seluruh uang yang bertebaran di meja.

Naruto cengok.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi! Minggir kau anak muda! Sekarang sudah malam." Sambar Kakuzu.

"Malam apanya? Liat tuh ke jendela, mataharinya masih ada!"

Kakuzu segera menengok ke arah jendela, dan langsung menyadari kebegoannya. Tapi ia segera sadar pula, bahwa yang sudah bikin dia heboh kayak gitu adalah si rambut kuning jabrik di hadapannya. Ia pun membentak Naruto.

"TERUS KENAPA TADI KAMU BILANG SELAMAT MALAM?"

"Saya udah nyapa selamat pagi, tapi anda gak njawab. Ya udah, saya bilang aja selamat malam."

Kakuzu sweatdrops.

"Ya udah. Terus kamu ke sini mau ngapain? Jangan minta sumbangan, jangan minta makan gratis, apalagi minta uang saku!"

_Loe kira semua orang matre kayak loe?_ Batin Naruto.

"Gak kok. Saya cuma mau nanya, tim Tercekek—cekek yang nyari Itachi itu, sekarang kabarnya gimana?"

Kakuzu cengok. Lalu mikir sebentar. Kemudian dengan muka terkejut, ia menepuk dahinya. "Ya ampun! Gue lupa! Anak-anak masih ada yang tugas ya? Mereka gak pulang-pulang, sampe lupa kalo gue masih punya anak buah!"

"Hah?"

"Gyahaha… untung kau datang kemari, anak muda!"

Naruto makin bingung dengan ekspresi Kakuzu yang sepertinya gak merasa bersalah sedikit pun itu.

"Kesimpulannya, sekarang mereka di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm…itu dia masalahnya, anak muda.. Kalo mereka belum nelpon, saya juga gak bakal tahu di mana mereka berada."

"Kalo gitu kenapa anda gak nelpon mereka?"

"Hush..enak saja. Nelpon itu mahal tau!"

Plis deh…biaya pulsa ternyata lebih penting daripada anak buah sendiri.

"Emangnya operatornya apaan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya pake x=a-b"

"Oh..kalo itu mahal, Pak. Pake YYY aja."

"Itu tarif nelponnya berapa?"

"Pokoknya setengahnya x=a-b deh. Perdananya bisa dapet bonus internet gratis 100 Mb lho…"

"Sebenarnya sih mau ganti yang E=mc2, tapi kayaknya mahal…"

"Makanya, YYY aja. Atau kalo mau yang dapet gratisan SMS sampe 3 bulan, pake aja—"

"Pake apa?"

"…"

"….?"

Wajah Naruto dan Kakuzu beku sesaat. Angin dingin yang entah datang dari mana, menyapu sosok mereka yang mematung.

"WOII! KENAPA KITA MALAH NGOMONGIN OPERATOR TELEPON?" Naruto gak terima.

"Lah, kan situ yang mulai…" balas Kakuzu

….krik krik…..

"Kita tadi ngomongin apaan ya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Err..operator?"

"Sebelumnya?"

"Tarif telepon mahal?"

"Sebelumnya lagi?"

"Selamat malam?"

"Yang setelah itu?"

"Kamu sendiri kenapa malah gak ingat."

"Kalo lapar saya emang agak pelupa"

"Kalo udah makan, kamu jadi pinter?"

"Err… gak juga sih."

…..krik-krik…

_(Pembaca: Kapan selesainya woiii?)_

Baiklah, atas kebaikan hati Author, Naruto pun ingat apa tujuan dia sebenarnya mendatangi kantor Kakuzu.

"Oh, ya..itu..saya pengen nyari Sasuke…"

"OH YEAH?" mendengar kata '_pengen nyari'_, jiwa bisnis Kakuzu langsung berkobar. "KAMI TIM TERCEKEK-CEKEK MEMANG TERCIPTA UNTUK MEMBANTU ANDA MENEMUKAN ORANG HILANG! SEGERA DAFTARKAN—"

"KAGAK!" Naruto langsung nggebrak meja. "Saya cuma mau nanya, sekarang posisi tim Tercekek-cekek dan Sasuke Uchiha ada di mana?"

"Saya gak—"

"Kalo gak tau ya udah. Kasih saya nomor telepon mereka! Biar saya sendiri yang nelpon!"

"Oh gitu? Bilang kek dari tadi!"

Sembari bersungut-sungut karena merasa waktu ngitung duitnya telah terbuang, Kakuzu pun memberikan nomor telepon semua anak buahnya.

"Madara… xxxx" *_nomor_ _telepon disamarkan supaya para pembaca gak neror dia malem-malem_*

Naruto mengetiknya. Tapi pas dia ngeklik 'Save', mendadak muncul tulisan, "_Anoo..nomor ini udah tersedia, atuh. Mau disimpan ulang?_' _(hapenya Naruto emang rada-rada gaje gitu—Author)_.

"Lhah?" Naruto merasa ada yang salah.

"Kalo Deidara…xxxxxxx…."

Naruto merasa melupakan sesuatu. Tapi toh ia tetap mengetik nomor Deidara. Kali ini, yang muncul adalah_.."Yaelah..yang ini juga udah ada. Mau disimpen ulang juga?"_

Kayaknya ada yang salah…

"Kameramen juga gak? Nomor dia xxxxxxxx.."

Untuk ke tiga kalinya Naruto mengetik. Dan sekarang muncul tulisan; _"Aduh..ini juga udah ada. Gimana sih?"_

Sementara Naruto sedang mengingat-ingat 'sesuatu yang salah' itu, Kakuzu bertanya.

"Dulu kamu pernah ikut acara ini juga kan? Saat itu emangnya kamu gak dikasih nomer hape sama anak-anak buah saya?"

ITU DIA!

Naruto menoleh dengan muka gak karuan." Iya..udah punya.."

"Terus kenapa gak ditelpon sendiri sejak awal?"

Naruto serasa pengen nyemplung ke jurang. Tanpa semangat, ia menjawab,

"…..itu dia yang saya lupa."

Kakuzu cengok. Author ketawa. Pembaca jatuh dari kursinya.

Dengan berurai air mata, Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan kantor Kakuzu, mencari warung makan sekaligus menelepon para kru Tercekek-cekek.

"Apaan sih? Kok gak ada yang bisa dihubungi?" Naruto frustasi. Sejak satu jam yang lalu dia berusaha menelepon kru Tercekek-cekek, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kayaknya hape mereka mati semua.

"Gimana ini? Masa iya gue kudu balik ke kantor gaje tadi? Udah malu gue..lagian, ke sana juga gak bakal ada gunanya." Ratap Naruto.

Setelah berpikir sampai tertidur (mikirnya dua menit, tidurnya satu jam lima puluh delapan menit), akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan usaha terakhirnmya.

Ia pun mulai berjalan menyusuri kota, dan memutusan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang. _Tapi pasti capek banget kalo kudu nanya satu-satu ya, _pikirnya.

Naruto terus berjalan.

Terus berjalan.

Berjalan terus…

"WOI, AUTHOR! GUE CAPEK TAU! KASIH SKENARIO LAIN KEK!" tereak Naruto.

Akhirnya, Author pun berbaik hati memberikan ilhamnya lagi.

Lampu 3,5 watt di otak Naruto pun menyala.

"Aha! Gue kan punya Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Gyahahaha! Ternyata gue jenius..! Gyahahaha! SASUKEEEE! SEKARANG GUE UDAH JADI ANAK JENIUS!"

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Naruto langsung noleh dan cengok melihat kelakuan gaje Naruto.

_Perbedaan orang jenius sama orang bego emang sangat tipis_, pikir mereka.

Sementara itu

"Ash…" Neji menatap Ash. "Kita tukaran tempat duduk. Gue aja yang nyetir, biar lebih cepet."

"Oke!" sahut Ash cepat. Berarti bisa

Mereka pun bertukar tempat duduk.

Neji menajamkan byakugannya, dan sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ketemu!" desisnya."Kalian siap semua?"

Tim Tercekek-cekek di jok belakang saling berpandangan. Deidara, Madara, dan Sasuke mempersiapkan kemampuan shinobi mereka, berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kameramen meletakkan kameranya. Meskipun merekam kejadian adalah tugasnya, tapi kali ini ia merasa kalau gajinya tidak cukup besar untuk membayar nyawanya.

Ash mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. "Jangan khawatir, Neji. Sebagai sopir yang berpengalaman, kebut-kebutan bukan masalah besar bagi gue."

Neji kembali berkonsentrasi. Dari pespektif byakugannya, ia mampu menangkap sosok Itachi dan Kisame.

Ia pun melaju lurus ke arah mereka.

Tim Tercekek-cekek menahan nafas. Ah, tidak..

"NEJIIIIII…..!" semuanya berteriak histeris.

Sodara-sodara, rupanya Neji melaju tanpa memperhatikan lalu-lintas 'nyata' di hadapannya. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah pandangan jarak jauh ke arah Itachi. Padahal di depannya…

CKIIIITT..BRUUMMM BRUAAG!

"KYAAAAA!"

"WHAT THE HEEECKK?"

"HELP MEEE!"

Semua mobil, truk dan kendaraan lain langsung panik menghindari Neji, anak-anak yang menyebrang pun berlarian. Keributan lalu-lintas pun tak terhindarkan.

"Semoga gak ada korban jiwa.." batin Ash. Amin…

"Semoga gak dikejar polisi.." batin Madara. Do'a yang bagus, Madara.

"Semoga gak nabrak mobil pengangkut elpiji.." batin Deidara. Sempat-sempatnya dia mikirin elpiji di saat seperti ini. tapi emang bahaya banget sih kalo sampe nabrak mobil pengangkut elpiji.

"Semoga gak ada kecelakaan.." batin Kameramen. Err..Kameramen, kayaknya sejak tadi udah terjadi minimal 137 tabrakan, deh..

"Semoga rambut gue gak rusak.." batin Sasuke. Yak! Silahkan lempari makhluk yang satu ini dengan sepatu, para pembaca!

Neji terus melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan hidup di hadapannya., seperti layaknya ninja Hattori, ia terus mendaki gunung lewati lembah..

"Ash! Ambil alih setirnyaaaaaa!" teriak Kameramen.

"Gimana caranyaaaa?" balas Ash.

Untunglah tak lama kemudian, mereka menjauhi jalan raya, melaju di area yang jauh lebih sepi dan menuju padang rumput.

Tapi..well… semakin dekat, terlihatlah sebuah sungai yang lebar. Artinya, untuk sampai di padang rumput di seberang, mereka harus melompati sungai itu.

"Sungai! Neji!"

Neji baru menyadari kalau ia berada di ujung tanduk.

"Teman-teman," ucap Neji, "buktikan kalau kalian adalah ninja yang hebat. Lompat dari mobil dan mendaratlah ke padang rumput di seberang!"

"WHAT?"

Tanpa peringatan ke dua, Neji mendobrak pintu mobil di sebelahnya, lalu meloncat keluar. Madara, Deidara, dan Sasuke secara refleks langsung menggunakan jutsu terhebat masing-masing untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Ash dan Kameramen…

"TIDAAAAK!"

Naluri supir Ash bekerja. Ia langsung berdeser ke jok supir dan mengendalikan kemudi.

"ARE YOU READY MY FRIEEEEND?" teriaknya.

"TIDAAAAK!" kameramen menjawab—tepatnya berteriak histeris.

Dengan ketrampilan campuran dari pilot jet tempur campur pembalap formula 1, Ash menekan gas sekuat-kuatnya. Mobil mereka pun melaju terbang melewati sungai dan mendarat ke seberang dengan hempasan yang kuat.

Oke..emang berlebihan. Gak usah protes!

Semua anggota Tercekek-cekek pun tiba dengan selamat.

"Kali ini gue aja yang nyetir!" teriak Ash setres. "Neji dan yang lain lari aja. Kalian kan ninja!"

"Betul! Kami yang manusia biasa ini pake mobil. Kalian lari di depan!" dukung Kameramen. "Madara! Deidara! Kalian benar-benar gak setia kawan! Bukannya nolongin, malah lari sendiri-sendiri!"

"Eh…" Deidara dan Madara kali ini merasa bersalah. Jadi mereka rela-rela saja lari.

Akhirnya perjalanan dilanjutkan. Kali ini, Neji memimpin di depan, Madara, Sasuke, dan Deidara menyusul di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kameramen dan Ash mengendarai mobil di belakang mereka.

"Hmm, menurut insting gue, kita lagi diikutin." Kata Kisame.

"Gue tau. Penggemar gue kan emang banyak. Jadi banyak yang suka nguntit gitulah."

Kisame ngelirik Itachi dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Gue serius."

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah, lantas menoleh ke belakang. Mereka melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri.

"Dia…" Itachi mendesis.

Kisame bersiap untuk melakukan pertempuran.

"Ya, Itachi. Dia.."

"Kisameeee…itu siapa? Kagak keliatan…"

Kisame langsung nyambit Itachi. "Gue pikir loe udah ngeliat. Itu, si Jinchuriki. Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari desa Konoha, tokoh utama karangan Masashi Kishimoto."

Itachi tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Kisame. Matanya melebar. "Kisame?:"

"Hmm?"

"SEJAK KAPAN LOE JADI PINTER NGINGET DATA DIRI ORANG?"

Kisame langsung nyekek Itachi. _Nih anak gak ada serius-seriusnya sama sekali! _Batinnya jengkel. Daripada setres ngurus temannya yang gaje tapi narsis itu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tertawa lebar. "Kenapa? Kaget ya ngeliat gue? Gyahaha!"

"Dari mana loe bisa tau kalo kira di sini?" tanya Kisame.

"Gyahaha! Sebagaoi orang jenius, hal itu mudah saja!"

Kisame, Itachi, dan para pembaca langsung sweatsdrop.

"Jadi," lanjut Naruto. "Gue tinggal pake jurus bayangan, lalu nanya ke orang-orang. Tau gak loe, apa yang gue tanyain?"

Kisame dan Itachi menggeleng bersamaan. "Gak minat."

"Halah..jangan sirik! Padahal penasaran kaan?" tukas Naruto cuek. "Jadi gue nanya; _'Apa kalian liat sekelompok orang gaje yang terdiri dari dua presenter Tercekek-cekek, satu supir cewek, dan satu kameramen?_'"

"Perasaan tadi kita udah bialng kalo kita gak minat kan?" bisik Itachi. Kisame mengedikkan bahu.

"Dan gak ada yang tau!" lanjut Naruto.

"So what?" Itachi menyipitkan mata.

"Heh! Cerita gue belum selesai! Nah, abis itu gue ganti pertanyaan. Jadi gue nanya, '_Apakah kalian melihat seorang pemuda narsis dan seekor..eh, seorang manusia setengah hiu bermuka gaje?_'"

"WHAT? Loe bilang gue bermuka gaje?" Kisame murka. Tapi emang bener aneh sih, Kisame..

"Emangnya gue narsis ya? Kalo cakep sih emang iya.." ucap Itachi. Nah, narsis lagi kan…

"Dan ternyata semua orang pernah liat kalian! Dengan mengandalkan jawaban dari orang-orang, gue pun bisa menelusuri jejak kalian. Dan sekarang— HEI! WOI!" Naruto shock saat menyadari kalau Itaci dan Kisame sudah berbalik badan dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Naruto

Kisame dan Itachi tetep cuek dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Gue dicuekin…" ratap Naruto. Ia pun segera berlari mengejar kedua buruannya.

Tim Terceke-cekek masih terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Berkat bantuan Neji, mereka pun bisa mengejar Itachi dan Kisame dengan cepat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke terkejut melihat sosok Naruto di tempat itu.

"Itachi?" seru Madara.

"Sasuke?" Itachi tersentak.

"Kisame?" Deidara kaget.

"Deidara?" Kisame ikut kaget.

"Kameramen.." panggil Ash.

"Ash…" balas Kameramen.

"KENAPA KALIAN IKUT-IKUTAN?" bentak Madara.

"Kenapa kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah gue bilang. Gue pengen ngajak loe pulang." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Itu..karena aku membutuhkanmu…"

Madara berbisik ke Deidara, "Kenapa jadi serius kayak sinetron gini?"

"Udahlah..yang penting kerjaan kita kelar." Balas Deidara.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

_Wah, drama sudah mulai berlangsung_, batin Kisame. Ia pun buru-buru minggir dan duduk di bawah pohon. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia pun membuka kotak bentonya.

Itachi melirik ke arah Kisame dengan mata tajam. "Kisame…" desisnya. "JANGAN HABISIN MAKAN SIANG GUEEE!"

DHUAAG! Sasuke melemparkan sebatang pohon ke arah Itachi. "Gue lagi ngomong serius sama loe! Kenapa loe malah mikirin makan siang?"

"Berani-beraninya kau melempar Aniki-mu yang tengah kelaparan ini dengan pohon!"

"Makanya dengerin gue!"

_Halah, to the point aja lah_.. batin Kameramen.

"Oke..oke…" Itachi menyerah. "Tadi kita sampe di mana? KISSAMEEE! JANGAN DIHABISIIIINN!"

Kisame cengok. "Heh, udah, ntar gue sisain. Loe ngobrol aja dulu ma adek loe."

"HEH KALIAN ANAK-ANAK KLAN UCHIHA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari toa berkekuatan 70 Gb *_fanfic ini gak ada bener-benernya sama sekali -_-_'*.

Semua orang yang berada di situ langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata tersnagkanya adalah si kameramen.

"Itachi dan Sasuke! Kalo kalian mau muka kalian nampang di tipi, sekarang juga cepatlah atur jarak satu sama lain supaya bisa langsung tertangkap oleh jangkauan kamera!"

Sasuke dan Itachi langsung lari mendekat satu sama lain. Dasar pada pengen tampil semua.

"Jadi kenapa loe pengen banget gue pulang?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Udah gue bilang, gue butuh loe.."

"Ya gue tau.. loe pasti bu—"

"…BUAT BAYAR REKENING LISTRIK, BELI MAKANAN SEHARI-HARI, UANG PERBAIKAN RUMAH, BELI TIPI BARU, DAN BERSIH-BERSIH RUMAH!"

….…..

"….."

"…..?"

"Pe..pemirsa.." Deidara tersadar ke dunia nyata dan ingat kalau dia bertugas sebagai presenter. "Mengejutkan sekali. Tadinya kita mengira akan terjadi drama yang menyentuh di sini. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Ternyata, klien kita ingin mengajak Itachi pulang hanya untuk masalah rumah tangganya!"

"Dan sepertinya," tukas Madara, "Sekarang ini akan terjadi pertempuran yang sangat sengit, karena Uchiha Itachi sepertinya sangat tersinggung, dan Uchiha Sassuke tentu saja tidak akan menyerah."

_Nih para presenter malah manas-manasin suasana_, batin Kisame.

Itachi masih bergeming. "Apa?"

"Iya! Loe mikir dong! Ninggalin gue pas masih di akademi! Loe pikir hidup gak pake duit? Kalo gue lagi disuruh tugas oleh Hokage, ntar siapa yang jaga rumah?"

"Kagak usah dijagain juga gak apa-apa. Emangnya ada barang berharga di rumah kita?"

"Jangan banyak bacot! Kita bertarung saja!"

"Halah, emang siapa juga yang dari tadi ngomong mulu hah? Ya udah, bertarung ya bertarung!"

"Oke!"

"Oke!"

"Are you ready to rock?"

DHUAGG! Deidara langsung nglempar Sasuke pake sebongkah tanah liat.

"ROCK APANYA? BURUAN BERTARUNG!"

Ash dan kameramen saling berpandangan. Suasana tegang bin gaje kembali terasa. Sekarang mereka menepi. Yang ada di tengah-tengah arena hanyalah kedua anak keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

Pertempuran yang belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah manga Masashi Kishimoto akan segera terjadi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong.. sejak tadi kok gue dicuekin ya?" gumam Naruto. Sayangnya tetep gak ada yang peduli dengannya.

_**Tsutzuku!**_

_Ahh, chapter ini selesai juga. Pengejaran Tim Tercekek-cekek udah nyaris ke titik ending neh. Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa diapdet dengan lebih cepat._

_Duh, Author mo ngomong apa lagi ya? Err, sankyuu buat semua reader dan reviewer yang udah mengikuti perjalanan fic gaje ini *halah*. Kayaknya para karakter Naruto jadi malu-maluin semua ya di fic ini. gak apa-apa deh. Kishimoto-sensei juga gak bakal tau. Hehe…_

_Jangan lupa direview yaa! I love review!_

_Owari de, jaa neee~~!_


End file.
